Transición A La Felicidad
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Verio Casannova, un hombre oscuro. Se ve envuelto en una verdad que hará que su vida cambie por completo de un día para el otro ocasionando grandes cambios en su vida, entre esos cambios aparecerá Aurora, una mujer la cual para él está prohibida.
1. Chapter 1

******Este fanfic contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años y lenguaje vulgar. La historia es de nuestra completa autoría. ALGUNOS de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

******Desde ya gracias por leer.**

_******Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**(Verio Pov)**

Otra noche más de trabajo.

Salía del club cuando ya estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Roma. Faltaban cinco minutos para que sean las seis de la mañana.

Camine hasta la limusina mientras sostenían la puerta abierta sintiendo unas gotas de llovizna que caían sobre la ciudad.

Respire hondo entrando en la limusina.

Al cerrar la puerta la limusina puso rumbo hacia la casa Casannova. Mi Casa, donde vivía con mi familia.

Mire por la ventanilla mirando como pasaban la ciudad ante mis ojos.

El viaje no duro mucho, en pocos minutos estuve en casa. El mayordomo abrió la puerta de la limusina, y al hacerlo baje de ella.

-buenos días Havers -.

-buenos días señorito Verio -.

Entre en la casa caminando hacia las escaleras. Subí las mismas. Deseaba llegar rápidamente a mi habitación, y tumbarme en mi cama.

Estaba realmente casado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ayer, y la noche en el club había sido pesada.

Abrí la puerta de la mi habitación cerrando la misma detrás de mí. Quite mi chaqueta, como mi corbata.

Camine hacia la cama quitando mi camisa. Me tumbe sobre la cama, y en ese mismo instante cerré mis ojos.

En cualquier momento me quedaría dormido.

Respire pausadamente.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de mi habitación se escucharon unos golpes. Ignore los golpes en la puerta.

De nuevo los golpes.

Respirando hondo me levante de la cama, caminando a la puerta abriendo la misma. Alli estaba mi madre.

-¿Por qué lloras? -.

La abrace, ella hiso lo mismo.

-Hannival se ha ido, y me ha dejado sola -.

-papá tuvo que irse de viaje, en pocos días volverá -.

Ella me abrazo más fuerte.

"adiós al intenta dormir" -.

-ven mamá, duerme conmigo -.

Entre con ella nuevamente a la habitación, y una vez que mi madre se tumbo en la cama me senté a su lado mirándola -.

-extraño a tu padre -.

Sonreí a la vez que acariciaba su cabello.

-él en pocos días estará de nuevo, fue por trabajo -.

Ella asintió con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

Me tumbe nuevamente sobre la cama, pero esta vez no pude cerrar los ojos ya que la puerta de la habitación sonó de nuevo.

Nuevamente tuve que levantarme de la cama abriendo la puerta, allí estaba máximo.

-verio, ¿tienes condones? -.

Lo mire fijamente.

-¿desde cuándo uso condones con _mis _puta?-.

No dijo nada.

-son mías dije mirándolo án limpias.

-vale, vale -.

Respire hondo en el momento que mi móvil comenzaba sonar.

-¿no puede dormir? máximo con una sonrisa.

Lo mire serio.

-vale vale, me iré contesto riéndose mientras se iba -.

Mire la pantalla del móvil. Un mensaje de mi padre, deseaba hablarme ahora mismo video llamada.

"_¿y ahora?, ¿Qué habrá pasado?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

(Pov Verio)

Cuando por fin pude acostarme... en el rincón que mi hermano y mi madre me habían dejado pude descansar al menos cuatro horas, hasta que sonó el despertador. Tenía que ir a la facultad, estaba estudiando los últimos exámenes sobre lo que estaba estudiando, ingeniería naval.

Las matemáticas me relajaban y daba igual que tuviese un coeficiente superior a la media y que mi primo Vladimir intentase meterme en un laboratorio como un conejillo de indias cada vez que me veía.

Lo importante para mí era el negocio, si estudiaba era solo para pasar el tiempo, y para tomar algunas cervezas con bellas chicas inteligentes o al menos que aparentan serlo, las charla de las putas, era monótona.

Nunca me había hecho falta pagar por una mujer, al decir mi apellido sus bragas se mojaban cual bolsita de té al meterla bajo el agua.

….

Al llegar a la facultad entré tarde a clases como siempre y con unas ojeras marcadas el profesor no dijo nada.

-Seguro que el señor Casannova podrá darnos la solución a este problema-.

Miré la pizarra y me encogí de hombros.

-Son 32.526 elevado a dos entre la raíz de tres, todo ello elevado a su exponente mayor-.

El profesor sonrió y escribió lo que dije.

Mis compañeros no me tragaban pero era algo que me daba bastante igual, miré la pizarra y hasta ahora lo entendía todo era pura lógica.

Al salir me crucé con mi hermano Máximo, me estaba esperando en la limusina.

Al entrar también estaba Dominic que fumaba un puro como su padre.

-Bien...- dijo Dominic- tenemos un trabajo-.

-Mi padre me lo dijo- dije en voz alta-.

-Bien pues... tenemos que entregar ese mensaje-.

Asentí y tomé le arma que mi hermano me dio.

(Pov Aurora)

Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana miré la ruidosa ciudad, mi padre había insistido en mudarnos aquí.

Éramos cuatro hermanos todos chicos, menos yo la más pequeña mi madre estaba sirviendo la comida, yo no tenía hambre así que no cenaré.

Me quedé sentada y los miré, sentía tantas ganas de salir de aquí, la rutina me estaba matando pero era algo de lo que no podía hablar, no con mi padre, ni con ninguno de mis hermanos.

Si bien en mi familia había reglas, muy estrictas sobre las mujeres deben ser virgenes hasta el matrimonio y... deben encontrar un marido que cumpla los requisitos que el padre de la novia quiera...

Normas con las que no estaba conforme y que más de una vez han hecho que mi padre me gritase o incluso me levantase la mano.

Me fui hacia mi habitación y me encerré allí.

Era mejor que me acostase... si, necesitaba descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

**(Verio Pov)**

Caminábamos junto a mi hermano, y mi primo, por aquel callejón.

Dominic iba delante, Maximo estaba la izquierda de Domimic, y yo a la derecha de el.

El cielo se había nublado, unas pesadas nubes grises lo cubrieron en tan solos unos pocos minutos. Llovería, y quería volver a casa antes de que eso pasara.

-que sea rápido -.

Mi hermano máximo puso sus ojos en blanco.

-esto puede ser divertido -. Se quejo él.

-pareces un niño, esto es trabajo -.

-Verio, es solo darle un susto al tipo -.

-por eso, es…-.

-bla, bla, bla, cada día que pasa te pareces más a padre -.

Medio sonreí al escucharle.

Tenía razón, cada vez me parecía más a mi padre, cosa que me llenaba de orgullo. El mismo, siempre lo decía.

-¿pueden cerrar la boca? -dijo dominic con los dientes apretados.

-otro que se está pareciendo al padre -susurro Máximo.

Y pude jurar que al escucharlo susurrar. También lo escuche reírse de su propio comentario. Así siempre era con él.

Todo le parecía gracioso.

Mire hacia delante al escuchar como Dominic golpeo con su puño tres veces, aquella puerta escondida en este callejón.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que se oyó como alguien caminaba detrás de la puerta. Hasta que por fin un hombre no muy mayor abrió la puerta.

Dominic, no espero a que dijese algo. Simplemente vacio su 9mm en el cráneo de aquel sujeto.

-¿Por qué lo has matado? -.

Máximo le pregunto mientras entrabamos en aquel viejo edificio.

-me da asco -.

-¿matas a personas porque simplemente te dan asco? -.

-no -.

-no te entiendo primo -.

-yo si me entiendo, y es lo que importa -.

-ya basta ustedes dos de conversaciones intelectuales, acabemos el trabajo de una vez dije a ambos cortando su conversación.

Subimos unas pequeñas escaleras hasta el primer piso donde se escuchaban unos gemidos, y gruñidos de animales.

Al llegar vimos como nuestro deudor, estaba fornicando con un pobre perro que intentaba huir de él.

Esto era asqueroso.

-esto es asqueroso Dominic -.

Al escucharlo, y al vernos. Mike Niwton, se alejo como un rayo del perro que este salió corriendo de la habitación escaleras abajo.

Mike dio un paso hacia atrás.

-paga tu deuda dijo mi primo intentando no parecer asqueado.

-yo… ó a decir el.

-tienes dos horas dije girándome

-si no pagas, veras como terminaras por decirle máximo.

-te esperamos en el lugar de siempre le advirtió.

Salimos de aquel lugar, y el mismo perro estaba temblando en un rico. Respire hondo, me acerque hacia el acariciando su lomo.

-¿Cómo sabes que vendrá? Dominic dudoso.

-porque si no viene implementare una técnica tranquilamente.

**(Aurora Pov)**

Estaba aburrida en casa. Encerrada mirando las paredes del comedor. Cada día se hacía mas, y más aburrido.

Deslice mis dedos por mi cabello mirando hacia la nada.

Iba a encender el televisor para que haya un poco de ruido en la casa, mi madre se había ido al mercado, y estaba sola.

En ese momento la puerta de casa sonó con unos fuertes golpes.

Respire hondo.

Seguro algunos de mis hermanos se habían olvidado las llaves de casa, como siempre le pasaba.

Me levante pesadamente del sofá mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y abría la misma. Pero allí no estaban ninguno de mis hermanos.

Había un hombre grande. De pelo negro y ojos azules.

Era guapo.

Pero estaba viejo.

Este me miro, y al hacerlo sonrió.

-¿Esta gitano en casa? -.

Me lo quede mirando por unos momentos.

"_clarooooooo"-._

Gitano le decían a mi padre en el trabajo.

Negué mientras lo miraba.

-¿tu quien eres? -.

-soy su hija, Aurora -.

-un placer Aurora, soy…-.

-¿Qué quieres? -le corte.

Este rio mientras me miraba.

-dile a tu padre que V ha venido a buscarlo, adiós princesita -.

Suspire y cerré la puerta de casa de un golpe.

"_mi padre y sus amigos…"-._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**(Pov Verio)**

Acababa de llegar a casa y tenía un hombre tremendo pero V... tenía un pequeño encargo para mí.

-Verio- dijo-.

-¿Si?-.

-Ven a mi despacho-.

El segundo al mando me llamó y tuve que ir.

-Tengo que pedirte algo delicado-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Hoy ha habido un tiroteo... en el mercado, el gitano tenía negocios paralelos en los cuales Duque como favor, le apoyaba... su mujer ha muerto-.

-No conozco al gitano-.

-No... no mucha gente lo conoce, es la mano derecha de Duque y la mía, muy bueno en esto del negocio-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Necesito a alguien de confianza que vaya a ver cómo están sus hijos... el gitano está con Duque-.

-Vale... iré-.

-Ten su dirección- me pasó una pequeña tarjeta escrita-.

-Vale-.

Me moví rápido a la cocina y allí Havers estaba envolviendo un bocadillo.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Es para usted señorito... sabía que el señor V lo iba a mandar fuera así que le hice un bocadillo para que lo tomase si gusta-.

-Eres un ángel, el único en esta casa a parte de mi santa madre-.

-Gracias señorito-.

El viejo mayordomo me dio el bocadillo y lo metí en mi bolsillo.

Casi parecía un colegial.

**(Pov Duque)**

-¿cómo ha sido?-.

El gitano se sentó enfrente mía e iba de luto por lo que no tomaría alcohol ni tampoco vería TV... ni se afeitaría en un par de meses, los gitanos y su sentido del luto era bastante estricto incluso para las mujeres.

-Empezaron a pegar tiros... no tenía deudas con nadie...-.

-Lo sé-.

-No sé como decírselo a mis hijos-.

-Tranquilo, que ya me ocupo yo- dije mientras fumaba- tus hijos están a salvo, ahora mismo uno de los míos va por ellos, se pueden quedar en la casa el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que solucionemos el problema-.

-Gracias Duque-.

-Tu empezaste conmigo cuando no era nada gitano... es algo que te debo-.

-No me debes nada-.

-Tan modesto como siempre-.

-Gracias de verdad-.

-Gracias a ti-.

**(Pov Aurora)**

Estaba en casa y mi padre no había llegado, mis hermanos estaban sentados en el sofá mirando a la nada.

-Algo ha tenido que pasar-.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Jasper... uno de mis hermanos, el mayor-.

-No lo sé- ese fue Edward-.

-Estamos jodidos- dijo Aro-.

Respiré hondo y escuché la puerta.

-Yo voy-.

Abrí la puerta y miré a un hombre alto, grande y fuerte, de ojos claros, tatuajes por el cuello y las manos, su pelo era corto y daba algo de miedo...

-¿Que quiere?-.

-Vengo de parte de V Casannova y de tu padre...-.

-¿Por?-.

-Tu madre ha tenido un accidente-.

-¿Está bien?- susurré-.

Mis hermanos se levantaron y vinieron.

-No... Ha fallecido, tu padre está en mi casa, venid conmigo-.

Dios... aguanté las lágrimas.

-Que vayan mis hermanos yo me ocupo de llevar las cosas de todos allí-.

-No, tú también tienes que venir-.

-No... Necesito estar sola-.

-No te preocupes- dijo Jasper, a quien conocía de vista por casa trabajaba con su padre en el negocio- yo me ocupo de ir con mis hermanos, tu quédate con ella-.

El hombre asintió y entró en la casa. No dijo nada solo me miró fijo y quieto como un depredador.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**(Verio Pov)**

Entre en aquella casa cuando los hermanos de esa niña se fueron. La recorrí con la mirada, no estaba mal.

Estaba bien decorada, su madre tenía un buen gusto.

Esa niña que no superaba los 17 años, solo se sentó en el sofá. Miro fijamente un punto.

No lloro. No grito. No ha hecho nada.

¿Estaría bien? -.

Preferir no preguntar.

¿Cómo se llamaba? -.

No, no lo recordaba.

Este puto silencio me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Debía hacer algo.

El móvil comenzó a sonar. Mi móvil, cosa que agradecí.

-verio - dijo la voz de duque al otro lado.

-dime -.

-¿Estas con Aurora?-.

"_Aurora, bonito nombre"-._

-trae a la chica a casa, se quedara aquí unos días. -.

-entiendo -.

-su padre y sus hermanos, estarán ocupados…-.

-vamos en camino -.

Guarde el móvil en el bolsillo acercándome hacia ella.

Bien, ahora debía ser….¿sensible?

¿Cómo coño hago eso? me pregunte a mí mismo.

Me acerque hacia ella despacio. No quería asustarla. Me senté a su lado e intente hablar lo más relajado posible.

-Aurora -. Y mi voz sonó jodidamente ronca.

Mierda.

Ella me miro a los ojos, fijamente a los ojos.

"_es bonita" -._

Respire hondo.

-debes venir conmigo, tu padre esta en mi casa…-.

-yo, yo …. -murmuro -. Necesito unas cosas .

Apenas la pude oír. Se levanto del sofá, y pude ver como despacio caminaba hacia las escaleras.

**(Aurora Pov)**

Estaba en camino a no se donde. Creo que todavía no habia reaccionado bien.

Mire por la ventanilla mirando la ciudad, solo veía sin ver nada.

Yo…no estaba bien, nada bien.

Mi madre no estaba, se había ido, mi madre se había ido. No la volvería a ver nunca más.

"_no puede ser" -._

Suspire y mire a mi lado.

Ese chico estaba mirando por la ventanilla. Tenía varios tatuajes, en sus manos y en su cuello. Era, era diferente.

¿Dónde dijo que íbamos? -.

La verdad no recuerdo, estaba tan ida.

Quería dormir, si, si dormir me haría muy bien.

Suspire muy fuerte.

Mire por la ventanilla apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento de la limusina, solo quería llegar a donde sea que estaba yendo y dormir.

También debería hablar con mi padre…pero eso después.

Pero dormir.

Y después ya veremos.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**(Pov Verio)**

Estábamos en el salón principal, nadie bebía por respeto al luto que llevaban los hombres de la casa.

Duque revisaba unas cosas con Troy en el ordenador, V estaba ocupado revisando unos papeles que solo él entendía sobre leyes o algo así y yo estaba en representación de mi padre que se había ido con mi madre a unas mini vacaciones.

Miré la escena y era desoladora.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor Duque- dijo el gitano-.

-Lo que quieras-.

-Aurora... no quiero que esté sola, fue al médico y está algo depresiva desde antes de lo de su madre-.

-Entiendo...-.

Me miró y asentí.

-No me gusta que hombres frecuenten a mi hija-.

-Yo respondo por él- dijo Duque- Veiro es inflexible y conoce las normas perfectamente-.

Asintió y me miró como advertencia.

Me fui por la puerta hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a la chica, pasaba de ser el niñero de mi madre para ser el niñero de la chica, genial, simplemente genial.

Recordé las palabras de Vladimir "te estás cargando tu potencial", no lo veía así, cualquiera podía leer un libro y con práctica aprenderlo de memoria... todos podían aprender, pero matar a una persona con un punzón de menos de un cm era un arte reservado a los más valiosos.

Llamé a la puerta dos veces, esto de consolar no se me daba nada bien... pero nada bien, y estaba harto de esta mierda, lo mío era la acción y el ingenio seguramente esta noche llamaría a Bella pera tener algo más que palabras en mi sala del dolor...

Volví a llamar y Aurora abrió la puerta, iba vestida de negro y completamente tapada, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño.

"_Luto_"-.

**(Pov Aurora)**

-¿Te mandan para hacer de niñero?-.

-Bingo-.

Entró sin permiso.

-¿No sabes que tienes que pedir permiso antes de invadir la intimidad de una mujer?-.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen así-.

-¿Y cómo te hablan entonces... nene- cama?-.

Su voz era ronca y su risa más aún.

Se sentó en un sofá y encendió un cigarro.

-Tu boca es rápida ¿lo es para todo?-.

-TEN MUCHO CUIDADO COMO HABLAS NIÑO MIMADO NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTÁS HABLANDO-.

Su expresión cambió en una fracción de segundo.

-Soy una señorita así que me tratas con respeto o te la corto con una navaja ¿te vale?-.

Su sonrisa era perfecta pero enseguida me quité esa idea de la cabeza.

-¿Quieres comer?-.

-Si-.

-¿Que quieres comer?-.

-No puedo elegir, se toma pescado en vísperas de luto-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mi madre se pudre... por lo que no se come carne-.

-Vale, haré que te traigan pescado-.

Asentí y señalé la puerta.

-Ahora quiero estar sola-.

Se levantó y fumó tranquilo hasta ir a la puerta.

-Si quieres algo llamame, no quiero tener problemas con duque por una muchacha altiva-.

-Lo que tú digas Casannova...-.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

-Engreído-.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Verio Pov)**

Respire profundamente escuchando como Máximo, mi hermano. Y Dominic, mi primo, no dejaban de reírse. Aprecia para ambos un puto payaso.

Me habían tardado.

-ahora eres el niñero de una niña...-.

Me dijo mi hermano entre risas.

-ha muerto su...-.

-Pero eres un niñero.

-como lo ha sido el padre de ambos con su madre -.

Los dos miramos a Dominic.

-y al final te casaras...-.

Con eso ultimo, esos dos estallaron entre risas.

No, no.

Nunca me casaría con esa niña. JAMAS.

Me gire pegándole un puñetazo a Máximo, que estaba a mi lado. Este me miro, le había partido el labio, y comenzó a reírse a un más.

Camine fuera de la habitación de Dominic dando un portazo. Genial, ahora era un niñero oficial.

Iba en camino hacia la habitación de esa niña, debía saber si necesitaba algo. Pero Havers me interrumpió.

-señorito...tiene una visita -.

-no espero a nadie Havers -.

Le dije y seguí mi camino.

-ella insiste en verlo señorito -.

_"¿ella?" -._

-vale, vale, vayamos -.

Camine junto a Havers por el pasillo, bajamos las enormes escaleras de casa. En ese momento entraban duque, V y el gitano, que ayer mismo lo había conocido.

-señorito, ella es su visita... -anuncio.

Gire mi cabeza mirando hacia el salón, allí había una mujer. No, una mujer no. Una puta...y una puta que ya había visto una vez cuando salía de unos de los clubs. Hace tiempo ya.

-¿cómo has entrado aquí? pregunte molesto con la voz ronca -.¿quién eres? -.

-porque dije que si no me dejaban entrar, armaría un escándalo en la puerta dijo aquella mujer con voz chillona.

-no te conozco, Havers llama y que la saquen de aquí...-.

-tú tienes que escucharme -.

-no hablo con putas -.

-mi nombre es Charllote, y soy tu madre -.

**(Aurora Pov)**

Ese hombre, no hombre no. Ese niño engreído no había venido el día de hoy. Cosa que agradecí.

Era muy, muy engreído.

Termine de peinarme y salí del baño caminando hacia la cama en la cual me senté. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, no tenía muchas ganas de ganas. Mi padre haba venido a verme, me había dicho que me quedaría en esta casa, bueno palacio, durante un tiempo. Solo asentir, no tenía ganas de hablar en estos momentos.

Se escucharon unos gritos, me acerque a la puerta, mas gritos.

Abrí la puerta.

Eran los gritos de una mujer... ¿era la voz de ese niño engredo? -.

Salí de la habitación, y camine a las escaleras las cuales baje despacio y cada vez que bajaba los gritos se hacían más fuertes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

(Pov Verio)

-¿Que ha dicho?-.

-Lo que oyes-.

-Haremos una cosa, márchese de aquí y no la mataré-.

-Es la verdad...-.

-CALLESE-.

V apareció en el salón y me miró y luego miró a la mujer.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Duque, Hakon, Troy...

-Esta puta dice que es mi madre, mátala- dije mirando a Duque-.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada...

_"No..."-._

Nade se movió parecían figuras de piedra.

Troy abrió su teléfono.

-Eh marica... vuelve a casa es importante-.

Colgó.

-Tú- dijo Duque- vete-.

La mujer no hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

-Vete- dijo V-.

-Troy ocúpate- dijo Duque-.

-Rubias...-.

La mirada de Troy era amenazante.

La cogió del pelo y la arrastró al sótano mientras gritaba y pataleaba.

Miré a Duque.

-Que alguien me explique esta mierda ahora-.

-No somos nosotros a hacer eso, tu padre estará aquí esta noche-.

-¿Mi padre se folló a esta puta...?-.

Nadie dijo nada... mierda no podía ser...

(Pov Aurora)

Me había quedado en la puerta mirando toda la escena se fueron y dejaron solo al chico engreído.

Estaba en shok hasta que abrió su móvil y llamó a alguien.

-¿Bella?... si, ven, donde siempre-.

-Bella...- susurré-.

-Niña sal de tu escondite puedo oler tu perfume desde aquí-.

Salí de mi escondite y entré en el salón.

-¿Quieres una copa?-.

-No, estoy de luto-.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-.

Había una botella vacía a su lado y estaba sentado con la camisa desabrochada, tenía muchos tatuajes.

-Vístete-.

-¿Te molesta mi desnudez?-.

-No es apropiado-.

-¿Y que lo es para ti, eres virgen?-.

-Eso no se pregunta-.

-Responde, es fácil-.

-Si-.

-y estás orgullosa ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, mucho- le miré- ¿estás bien?-.

-En un par de horas, puede que esté mejor... o peor todo depende de si viene o no Bella-.

-¿Quien es ella?-.

Estaba borracho y tenía experiencia con borrachos mis hermanos venían así noche así, noche también.

-Es... una puta... como mi madre-.

-No digas eso de...-.

-Lo es, es una puta de profesión, está en el sótano con Troy, seguro que la está torturando-.

-¿Torturais mujeres?-.

-Una rubia lo llenó de mierda así que rubia que ve... rubia a la que le tiene miedo y tortura-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Que hace Bella para ayudarte?-.

-Tenemos sexo en una sala negra-.

-¿Sala negra?-.

-Sí, sala negra... son látigos, cueros y cosas...-.

-Entiendo...-.

_"Así que era un pervertido..."-._

-¿Quieres venir tu?- me miró fijamente- ¿quieres venir niña altiva? puedo demostrarte todo lo bueno que puede llegar a ser-.

-No lo necesito- susurré-.

-Lo necesitas... eres guapa-.

-Gracias...-.

Una mujer alta y con el pelo marrón entró en la sala al ver a Verio se arrodilló sin decir nada.

Verio se levantó y me miró fijo.

-Bella... ella es una invitada de la familia-.

-Si mi señor- susurró la mujer-.

Verio la cogió del pelo y se la llevó subiendo las escaleras.

_"Jodida puta..."-._

Suspiré.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Pov Verio)**

Mire fijamente a Bella. Se podría decir que era bastante buena, solía aguantar muy bien. La mire fijamente los grilletes estaban sujetado a sus muñecas, sabía que le causaba dolor.

Sujete sus piernas poniendo grilletes en sus tobillos. Ella no hablaba, como debía ser.

Cogí una fusta mientras miraba a esa mujer que era unas de putas desnuda, y sujetada ante mí. Golpee con la fusta su muslo, dejando en el mismo una marca rojiza. Ella no dijo nada, solo gimió levemente. Comencé a azotarla con la fusta, los golpes eran espaciados para que el dolor de uno se disipara bien y se pudiera sentir el otro.

Ella grito, como era de esperar, y se recortocio. Los azotes recorrieron su cuerpo dejando marcada completamente. Sus pechos estaban hinchados, y rojos a causas de los golpes.

-shhhh -.

Ella sabía muy bien que no debía hacer ruido alguno. Tense los grilletes por medio de unas cadenas haciendo que ella quedara en forma horizontal con el abdomen hacia abajo. Sus brazos y piernas estaban tensos, la postura era dolorosa pero así la quería.

Me acerque hacia ella colocando unas pinzas en sus pezones, estas pinzas estaban unidas por una fina cadena que quedo colgada en el medio de sus pechos, soltó un alarido, pero le di vuelta la cara de una fuerte cachetada.

Bella como era de esperar comenzó a solloza. Fui retorciendo las pinzas en sus pezones mientras ella intentaba no quejarse.

Rodee la cintura de ella con un cinto en el cual una pinza colgaba de el, cuya pinza fue a parar a su clítoris.

"_perfecto" -._

Me deshice de mi bóxer colocándome detrás de bella, de mi puta. Introduje mi miembro en su trasero de una sola embestida.

Ella arqueo su espalda gritando de dolor como de placer.

Comencé a embestir contra ella con todas mis fuerzas, la sujete del cabello sin dejar de embestir.

Pude escuchar como ella se corrió, una, dos, hasta tres veces.

Gruñí roncamente corriéndome en su interior.

La puerta de mi sala comenzó a sonar.

-¡LARGO! -. Grite.

No quería ver ni escuchar a nadie.

-Verio, sal. Padre está aquí y quiere hablarte dijo máximo desde el otro lado.

Si mi padre había vuelto…ella también, hablaría con mí…madre primero, era inocente y sería fácil sacarle la verdad.

**(Troy Pov)**

Deje aquella puta medio muerta en una de las salas del sótano. Seguramente Hannival quería darle el golpe final.

Salí de allí limpiando mis manos. Subí las escaleras del sótano las cuales Hannival estaba bajando junto don V y duque.

-ya me han contando -.

Estaba serio, era de esperar.

-¿en donde está tu cría?, es mejor que no se entere…-.

-está en su sala de juego jugando -.

Asentí.

-¿quieres saber lo que ha dicho? -.

-si -.

-su nombre es Charllote Russi, y si. Ella es, bueno, tu sabes me atreví a decirle -. Cuando Verio era un bebe, ella lo abandono en el basurero del parque donde Anny con Judith solían jugar. Esta … mujer, lo dejo, y cuando volvió porque dice que había conseguido un precio por él, lo quería vender. No estaba y vio a Anny llevándose al niño.

Hannival no decía nada. Era preocupante.

-su… bueno, el. Se llama Peter Romano, es un camello. Trabaja en Venecia, será fácil de localizar.

-¿Por qué ha venido? -.

-porque necesitaba dinero, ella descubrió quien era anny, la ha visto y supo quién era. Supo que tenía dos hijos, y por instinto supo que Verio… bueno ya sabes -.

en eso Máximo bajo las escaleras, nos miro a todo y luego a su padre.

-padre….¿Es verdad? pregunto a Hannival -.¿se ha acostado con esa puta? -.

Con Hannival nos miramos.

-Verio piensa que se ha acostado con ella puta -.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? pregunto V.

-no es difícil imaginarlo respondió el rápidamente.

-¿en donde esta? -.

Mire a Hannival -.

-la segunda puerta a tu derecha -.

**(Aurora Pov)**

Respire hondo.

Muchacho engreído…pero su hermano no era así, era más atento y dulce. Después de hablar con él, ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se fue hablar con su padre que había llegado de viaje.

Camine por el pasillo y una puerta estaba medio abierta, por curiosidad me fije quien estaba. Había una niña…no, una mujer, bueno digamos una niña-mujer jugando en el suelo. La habitación era un cuarto de juego, las pareces estaba pintadas como un bosque y había varias muñecas por todos lados.

-hola -.

"_te han pillado" -._

Sonreí, y entre en la habitación.

-hola dije a esa mujer.

-soy Anny, ¿tu quien eres? -.

-soy Aurora…hija de gitano .

Ella mordió su labio.

-lo siento, lo de tu madre… .

-mamá….-.

No pude decir nada, el niño engreído había entando en el habitación, no llevaba camisa, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes, tatuajes bonitos…-.

Anny se levanto del suelo, y fue corriendo abrazar a su hijo, este no hiso nada. Solo la miro.

-¿Qué quienes? .

"mierda, mierda"-.

-he hablado con papá…-.

-¿De qué? ella

-ya se la verdad -.

-¿Qué verdad? -.

-la verdad, mamá…-.

-no puede ser…. mirándolo yo…

Ella mujer se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-verio, eras un bebe, estabas solo en el parque, yo yo no quise decirte la verdad…

-¿Cómo? -.

Miraba a uno y al otro, y como siempre estaba metida en medio.

-ese día en el parque hacia mucho frio, te cogí en brazos, eras un bebe y te traje a casa…-.

Verio no reaccionaba esta en shock.

-¿hannival es mi padre? -.

-el, el si si es tu padre, nosotros te criamos Anny.

Verio sujeto del cuello a Anny elevándola del cielo.

-ME HAS METIDO TODA LA VIDA grito mientras apretaba su cuello y la levantaba del suelo HAS METIDO, ESTA NO ES MI FAMILIA, Y EL NO ES MI PADRE -.

-Hey suéltala, la estas ahogando -.

Le dije pero este no me hiso caso, cada vez hacia más presión. Mire a mi lados, había una pequeña caja de muñecas, sin pensarlo la cogí partiéndosela en la cabeza a Verio.

Hiso que soltara a su madre y esta cayera al suelo llorando.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Aurora)**

Tomé de la mano a Verio y lo metí en una de las habitaciones cercanas.

-¿Que te crees que haces?-.

Estaba tenso y cabreado.

-¿No te das cuenta...? es tu madre, la que te ha criado-.

-Me ha mentido-.

-Por tu bien... te ha mentido por tu bien... y tú casi la matas-.

-No puedo... no... no puedo...-.

Mierda le estaba dando un puto ataque de ansiedad.

Lo llevé a la cama y lo tumbé allí, abrí la ventana.

-Ey, tranquilo Verio, respira hondo-.

Su respiración estaba agitada. Puse mi mano en su pecho y al momento volvió a respirar normalmente.

-¿Y porque me ayudas niña tonta?-.

-Porque me das ternura-.

-¿Me estás vacilando?-.

-No, me pareces un niño perdido que necesita ayuda-.

-¿Y tu edad mental es?-.

-Superior a la tuya claro...-.

-Tu boca es rápida-.

-¿que necesitas?-.

-No es nada que alguien como tu pueda darme-.

-Pruébalo-.

-¿Me pegarías?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Quiero que me hagas daño-.

-Pero...-.

-Hazlo-.

Me sujetó de los hombros. Los ojos de verio eran tan bonitos de un azul verdoso bonito...

Y no lo pensé, me lancé a su boca poseyéndola en un beso

que no terminaba, al precipio él se quedó quieto pero poco después correspondió el beso, mi boca que quería que acabase el beso, su lengua entró en mi boca y se movió despacio pero con firmes movimientos y la mordí, el gimió así que por lo visto lo estaba haciendo bien. Sus manos me tomaron de las caderas y me sentaron sobre él pero gateé por su enorme pecho hasta sentarme a su lado sin respiración.

-Lo siento- dijo con la voz ronca-.

-Da igual... he empezado yo...-.

-Mierda, esto ha funcionado, no sé porque estaba enfadado- me miró- besas muy bien ¿has besado a muchos?-.

Negué.

-A nadie en realidad-.

-¿Y puedes repetirlo?-.

-¿Tú besas a Bella?-.

-No- me miró fijo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es solo sexo nada de besos, nada de cuidado-.

-¿Y conmigo tienes cuidado?-.

-Lo intento-.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui corriendo saliendo de la habitación.

Mierda me había quedado sin aliento y su sabor aún estaba en mi boca.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Anny se había quedado dormida en la habitación después de tanto llorar, no me había querido decir donde estaba Verio, la puta que vino hablando ya estaba muerta y seguramente en pedazos con mucha suerte.

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Verio pero no escuché nada.

-No está- dijo al final del pasillo Duque-.

-¿dónde está?-.

-En el sótano...-.

-¿qué hace allí?-.

-Pues, está ocupado con un par de interrogatorios-.

-Mierda...-.

-¿qué esperabas?-.

-No lo sé...-.

-Troy está con él, no te preocupes, se le pasará, no es contigo con quien está enfadado de hecho se ha cortado el pelo como tu él solo, ahora mismo, es como un clon-.

-Entiendo-.

-Si ha hecho eso es para reafirmar que quiere ser como tu... de todo tipo, pero no quiere ver a Anny-.

-Eso la matará-.

-Se le pasará, ahora está cabreado-.

-Vale... iré a verle-.

-Vale-.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**REUNION FAMILIAR**

**(Duque Pov)**

Todos estábamos aquí. Había llamado una reunión familiar urgente, y todos, como eran de esperar estuvieron al instante.

-duque, ¿Por qué nos ha llamado?-dijo Darío, unos de los Troy sin entender nada.

Darío estaba junto a su mujer Alaska. Su hermano Kevin estaba junto a su mujer Mell, Lucia estaba con su marido Rey, recién llegado de Australia. Los tres eran hijos trillizos de troy y Judith. Máximo, estaba junto a su mujer Jessy. Vladimir, hijo de V y Ate estaba junto a su mujer Rosamaría y su hija Sofía… que me recordaba a Xinia de pequeña.

Hakon estaba junto a Xinia, y su hijo Brian que había llegado hace pocos minutos sin entender nada. En lo personal, ese chico pasaba lejos de la familia mucho tiempo.

Bree estaba sentada a mi lado, Dominic mi hijo y heredero estaba sentado junto a su hermana Isabella, y estaba al lado de su marido. El reverendo.

Mi hermana Devora, estaba junto a Blasco, su marido y primo hermano de Hakon. Su hija Dasha recién casada estaba junto a Eliagiar, su marido y el nuevo medico oficial de la familia. V estaba junto a Atenea, Troy estaba junto a Judith. Y Hannival miraba un punto fija a través de la ventana.

Anny, ella, dormía en su habitación.

Y Verio, no salía del sótano.

-estamos todos -. Dije levantándome del sofá en donde estaba sentado. -. Empecemos.

-ya tio, habla de una vez que nos pone nerviosos -dijo Kevin -.

-ha pasado algo que todos deben saber .

-yo lo dire Hannival -.

Asentí, y me volvi a sentar.

Todos miraron a Hannival.

-Verio es adoptado -soltó de golpe.

-buena broma -dijo riendo Kevin como los mas jóvenes.

Pero al ver que todos estábamos serios, ellos también quedaron serios.

-¿hablas enserio? -dijo Sofía sorprendida

Todos los jóvenes se habían sorprendidos, claro, ellos eran unos niños cuando paso todo.

Mi hijo me miro sorprendido y asentí.

-sí, con anny lo adoptamos cuando tenía meses de vida -dijó hannival-

-no te lo puedo creer -dijeron Kevin como Darío a la vez.

-ustedes son dos gotas de agua…. -murmuro Lucía -.

-Verio, es mi hijo. Esto no cambia absolutamente nada. Sigue siendo mi heredero Hannival-.

Nadie decia nada.

-¿y por que no los dice ahora?-dijo Isabella -.

-porque la mujer que pario a Verio se apareció - le dije a mi hija- ya no causara problemas -.

Rey respiro hondo y se rasco la cabeza.

-¿para esto vinimos? -.

Todos lo miramos.

-¿Qué?, pensse que alguien se estaba muriendo… -.

-Rey tiene razón, esto es un tema … delicado, pero no para llamar a una reunión y asustarnos. Verio, sigue siendo Verio. No cambia nada.

-cierto Kevin -. Esto no cambia nada.

Me pude dar cuando como máximo se había desaparecido del salón.

-tengo hambre -se quejo lucia -quiero ir a Mc -sonrió.

-vale, vamos -dijo su marido -¿Quién viene? -.

-yo, yo…- dijeron comenzaron a decir los jóvenes de la familia y se fueron riendo detrás de rey y lucia.

Hannival respiro hondo.

-no deben mencionárselo…-.

-no lo harán .dijo Troy tranquilo. - es asunto esta sellado para ellos.

Y era verdad.

Este asunto estaba sellado. Solo quedaba un solo tema, y era Anny.

Cuando a Verio se le calmara el enfado, hablaría con ella, y todo sería como antes.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

(Aurora Pov)

Había escuchado toda la reunión, toda.

Sus primos, eran bastantes buenos, me recordaban a los míos. Aparte de ser muchos, eran muy unidos.

De que el niño engreído y buen besador sea adoptado no cambiaba en nada.

Y tenía razón, no tenía nada que ver.

Después de la reunión todos se fueron, yo subí rápido las escaleras y entre en la habitación de la madre de verio, ella estaba muy triste.

No era justo como él la estaba tratando.

Era una niña y como tal actuaba.

Me senté en una silla al lado de su cama mirando como dormida con una muñeca, tenía sus ojos y nariz rojos de tanto llorar.

"mi mamá estuviese aquí…." -.

Respire hondo.

No quería llorar. No, no lo haría.

Mejor cuidaría de ella, se notaba que estaba muy triste. Y el niño engreído no quería ni verla, no era justo. Ella lo había cuidado de siempre.

Ahora solo tenía una curiosidad.

"_¿Dónde lo había encontrado?" -._

En que parte, en cual parque, cuando tiempo tenia verio.

Eran muchas preguntas, y tenía curiosidad. Pero mejor era no preguntar.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre con tatuajes como Verio. Era su padre. yo lo sabía.

-¿Quién eres? -.

-soy Aurora, la hija de gitano -.

El asintió -.

-ella no está bien –le dije es bueno dejarla sola, le hacía compañía -.

Ese hombre asintió de nuevo.

Si no hubieran dicho que verio era adoptado. Jamás se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza, era idéntico el padre y el hijo.

-quédate con ella, debo hablar con mi hijo dijo mirándome fijamente.

Me volví a sentar en la silla y lo mire.

-claro, aquí estaré -.

(Verio Pov)

Limpie mis manos con una toalla que Havers había traído.

Pase una de mis manos por mi cabello que estaba idéntico al que mi padre llevaba, porque Hannival Casannova era mi padre-. Saliendo de la sala… especial, la que usábamos para las torturas.

El tipo no sabia mucho, pero debo admitir que me relaje bastante, llamaría Kate, esa gatita sabia como terminar de relajarme por completo.

Subí las escaleras saliendo al jardín, lleve uno de los cigarrillos a mis labios comenzando a fumarlo.

-VERIOOOOO -.

Me gire despacio al ver quien me llamaba, allí estaba mis primos, todos. Cuando decían todos eran todos.

-IREMOS AL MAC Isabella -. VEN -.

-ALLI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES TENEMOS AL CLON DE HANNIVAL kevin y todos rieron.

-HASTA TIENE L CABELLO IGUAL Dasha -.

-VEN VERIO Y NOS INVITA riéndose Rey -.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras fumaba.

-NO TE VUELVAS AMARGADO COMO TU PADRE Dominic riéndose -.

Todos se subieron a sus coches y se marcharon.

-Verio -.

Me gire. Allí estaba mi padre.

-quiero que hablemos -.

Asentí levemente.

-de acuerdo -.

-ven, vayamos a tomar unas copas -.

-de acuerdo -.

Comencé a caminar mientras fumaba hasta el coche de mi padre.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Verio)**

Me senté al lado de mi padre y le miré...

-Me gusta tu nuevo corte... de pelo-.

-Gracias-.

-Mira puede que suene ahora mismo como un puto afeminado-.

-Seguro que no-.

-Si... tú eres mi orgullo como padre Verio, ni siquiera Máximo... tu eres mi hijo mayor, mi heredero, mataría por ti... moriría por ti al igual que por tu hermano... sois mi familia y os quiero por igual-.

_"Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber hijo de puta..."-._

Asentí y le miré.

-Así que nada tiene que cambiar sigues siendo el que eras-.

-Vale... esto es importante para mí-.

-Lo sé hijo... y nada cambia por mi parte-.

-Sé por dónde vas-.

-Solo Troy y tu sabeis lo que pienso hijo-.

-Si... no quiero verla por ahora-.

-Verio ella es una niña, y siempre te ha querido mucho tanto como a Máximo, los dos sois muy importantes para ella-.

-No puedo verla por ahora, no es que... no la perdone... ¿vale? es solo que necesito tiempo-.

-Vale.. Se lo diré-.

-¿Qué pasó con la puta?-.

-Está muerta-.

-Eso es lo que quería-.

-Vamos por su... novio-.

-Ese lo quiero vivo, necesito distracción-.

-Ahora mismo llamaré al gitano para decírselo-.

-Oye y ese hombre... ¿cómo es? parece ser respetado por

Duque-.

-Ha sido hombre de confianza de duque desde siempre, desde sus inicios cuando la familia no... Tenía ni la mitad del prestigio que tiene actualmente-.

-Entiendo-.

-Es un buen hombre siempre y cuando no se le toque a la familia-.

"Y tú te quieres follar a la hija..."-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Te has fijado en Aurora no?-.

-Yo...-.

-Ten mucho cuidado Verio, ella es gitana ¿vale?-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-.

-Esa mujer te puede cortar la yugular en menos de dos segundos, tienen mucha idea... van un paso por delante de los demás, son muy perspicaces y... las chicas son vírgenes hasta el matrimonio-.

-Entiendo...-.

Me miró fijo.

-¿Has tenido algo con ella?-.

-Un beso-.

-¿La obligaste?-.

-No... Fue ella-.

-Entonces nada... si ella quiere...-.

-Es difícil-.

-Me lo puedo imaginar... lo fácil no tiene interés hijo-.

Asentí y salí de allí.

**(Pov Aurora)**

Estaba distraída arreglando la cama, estaba cosiendo a mano una de las camisas de mis hermanos, estaba rota por la manga... me gustaban las manualidades.

Escuché la puerta y era Anny, le había dicho que viniese a verme más tarde cuando estuviese mejor.

-Hola- dije dejando la camisa-.

-Hola- susurró-.

Se sentó en la cama cabizbaja.

-Ey... mírame-.

-Te miro...-.

-No estés triste yo hablaré con Verio-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si... hablaré con él-.

-Gracias- me abrazó-.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, pobre niña...


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Verio Pov)**

Estaba un poco cansado. Llamaría una de las criadas a mi habitación para pasar el rato.

-todos tus primos han salido mi padre para hacer conversación.

-lo sé -.

-¿Por qué no van con ellos? -.

-¿Ellos lo saben? -.

-hijo, nada ha cambiando…deja de torturarte -.

Respire hondo.

-no quiero ver a nadie, por el momento -.

-vale, vale -.

Llegamos a casa. MI casa, la casa de mi familia… o eso pensaba hace unas horas.

Maldita sea, nada había cambiado, pero yo no llevaba la sangre Casannova por mis venas, como todos los demás.

Hasta máximo, que por ser parecido a Devora, la madre de mi padre, se gano un ligero desprecio por parte de él. Tenía sangre Casannova por sus venas.

Pero yo no.

Necesitaba calmarme de alguna manera.

Entramos a casa, al hacerlo, esa niña bajaba las escaleras. Ella nos miro fijamente, primero a mí y luego a mi padre.

**(Aurora Pov)**

Respire hondo.

Tape a Anny con las mantas de mi cama, se había cansado de llorar. Por su hijo, entre llantos me dijo varias cosas de el que nunca me hubiese imaginado.

Dudada que alguien conociera mejor a Verio Casannova que su madre.

Mire por la ventana de la habitación como el llegaba junto a su padre.

Rápidamente salí de mi habitación y corrí por el pasillo bajando las escaleras, mass tarde terminaría de arreglar las camisas de mi hermano.

Ahora debía hablar con el niño súper mimado.

Al llegar al recibidor el acababa de entrar con su padre. ambos me miraron y luego se miraron entre si, su padre asintió y nos dejo solo.

-eres idéntico a tu padre dije mirándolo -.¿siempre hablan telepáticamente? -.

El me miro por varios segundos.

Vaya que era guapo, sus ojos… eran lo que más me gustaba de el, y sus tatuajes.

-si -.

Me dijo secamente.

Rode mis ojos.

"niño mimado" -.

-quiero hablar contigo -.

El fue a sentarse en unos de los sofás mientras fumaba.

-tu madre…-.

-ella no es mi madre -.

-¿Qué has dicho? -.

-ella no es mi madre -.

Me acerque hacia él y en un rápido movimiento lo sujete del cuello de la camisa haciendo que se levantara el sofá.

-no vuelva a repetirlo dije entre dientes.

El sonrío mirándome.

-¿o qué? -.

Levante mi puño acercándolo a su labio, con el golpe le partí el labio mientras el daba un paso hacia atrás y escupía sangre.

-yo…quiero que la trates mejor, ella no tiene la culpa -.

El me miro atónico por unos segundos.

-¿y que si no lo hago? , no le he perdonado -.

-¿perdonado? -.

-sí, perdonado -.

-no tienes nada que perdonarlo, si no que agradecerle niño mimado y engreído -.

-tú a mi no me das ordenes -.

-y tú trataras diferente a tu madre -.

El acerco su rostro al mío, y pude ver cómo un poco sangre salía de el.

-no -.

-hare lo que tú quieras tratara diferente -.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Verio)**

La miré fijamente por un segundo y sonreí.

-No sabes lo que dices-.

-Si lo sé...-.

-No.. no lo sabes-.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a pegas?-.

La cabeza de mi erección empujaba en la hebilla del cinturón de mi puto traje.

-Es... excitante-.

-¿Es excitante que te pegue?-.

-Es excitante tenerte como a mí me dé la gana-.

-Dime sitio y hora-.

-En mi habitación en media hora-.

-Por mi bien-.

-Ven con el pelo recogido y sin ropa interior-.

Ella miró sus pies.

-¿Cómo va a ser?-.

-Te echas atrás...-.

-No, solo quiero saber si sufriré algún daño-.

-Nada que no se cure con un buen sueño-.

-Vale... ¿algo más?-.

-Discreción, nadie lo sabrá-.

-Sí, mejor así-.

-Vale...-.

Abroché mi chaqueta y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación... me daría una ducha, sería lo mejor.

**(Pov Aurora)**

Estaba bastante nerviosa con todo esto, me miré en el espejo, ningún hombre me había visto desnuda nunca pero un trato era un trato y no tenía nada que perder.

Fui andando hacia su habitación y me aseguré de que nadie me siguiese. Cuando llegué allí llamé a la puerta y nadie abrió.

Abrí la puerta y escuché el ruido de la ducha. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Llevaba una falda corta y una camiseta sin mangas, nada especial, pero sin ropa interior como él dijo.

El agua se cortó y Verio salió del baño completamente mojado chorreante de agua y desnudo.

Desvié la mirada y escuché como se rió con la voz baja y ronca.

-¿Has pensado en esto?-.

-Yo...-.

-Sí o no-.

-Si-.

-¿Te resulto atractivo?-.

-Si-.

-¿Tienes miedo?-.

-Si-.

-Deberías...-.

Respiré hondo.

-No lo he hecho con nadie-.

-no te preocupes... esto será un calentamiento-.

-¿Que es un calentamiento?-.

-Algo que se hace como toma de contacto... no sacaré la artillería pesada con una virgen...-.

-Vale...-.

Cerré los ojos escuchando como él se acercaba hacia mí...


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

(Pov Verio)

Me acerqué a ella y lo demás fue fácil. La desnudé... intenté ser lo más suave posible pero costaba.

-Arrodíllate-.

Ella lo hizo y miró el suelo.

-Quiero que me mires en todo momento-.

Asintió y me miró, aun que su posición era de sumisión parecía altiva... seguía siendo ella y era excitante.

-¿Y ahora?- dije sonriendo-.

Ella sujetó mi polla con su mano y la llevó a su boca metiéndola hasta el fondo de su boca.

Gruñí y me sujeté a su cabello, ella se quedó quieta y mirándome.

Retiré mi polla de su boca y la volví a meter, su lengua era suave, y su boca rápida habilidosa, chupó la punta con total rudeza buscando que me corriese y así lo hice antes de lo esperado.

-Oh... Dios- sisé-.

Ella me miró.

-¿No lo he hecho bien?-.

Las piernas me flaquearon y me senté en los pies de la cama mirándola.

-Te quiero aquí-.

Se levantó y se acercó hacia mí, rompí el resto de su ropa, tenía un poco de vello púbico en la zona más baja de su sexo que no me molestaba. La acaricié y la miré, estaba tensa.

-¿Es importante tu virginidad para ti?-.

Ella asintió y tragó saliva.

-Entonces conservémosla... por ahora-.

Asintió de nuevo y fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa besándome en la boca con mi sabor aún latente en su lengua que se movía sobre mi boca, mi lengua no daba abasto, sus labios se movían frenéticos sobre los míos y correspondí ese beso como nunca lo había hecho, solo éramos ella y yo.

Sus piernas se abrieron y flexionaron sentándose sobre mis piernas y otra vez la punta de mi polla estaba dispuesta a entrar en ese lugar dulce y caliente de entre sus piernas pero no lo hice... me contuve.

Era como si ahora que sabía que no se la metería se mostrase mucho más desenvuelta.

-Gracias- dije ella al separarse sin respiración de mi boca-.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por lo de la virginidad...-.

-Por ahora-.

-Por ahora- repitió ella-.

Puse mis manos sobre sus pechos y los acaricié, los froté con mis dedos y sus pezones, tracé pequeños roces sobre el centro de ellos y gimió, los toqué un poco más y noté como entre sus piernas se empapaba... se había corrido.

(Pov Aurora)

Mi respiración era todo lo que escuchaba, eso y los pequeños gemidos y gruñidos que salían de la boca de Verio, nunca había hecho esto con un hombre pero me gustaba... no era doloroso, nos tocabamos, nos besábamos, mi virginidad por ahora no peligraba, siempre y cuando no metiese nada, todo estaba bien.

Su boca... me gustaba su boca.

Lo tomé de los hombros y con sumo cuidado lo empujé, si él hubiese querido no lo hubiese hecho, solo siguió mis indicaciones tumbándose en aquella cama, al parecer, esto era nuevo tanto para él como para mí.

Acaricié su rostro con mis dedos mirándole todo lo fijo que podía. Sus labios estaban rojos por el beso y su boca medio abierta respirando por ella, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo incansable casi como el mío y su pene estaba completamente arriba, erecto y listo para tabicar una puta pared si le diese la gana. Era tan grande...

Una pequeña punzada de dolor me recorrió el bajo vientre pero en vez de quejarme, gemí alto.

Las manos de Verio estaban en mis caderas y sus ojos en los míos, estaba esperando a que fuese yo la que tomase la iniciativa pero era algo... nuevo para mí.

Lo besé en la mejilla y él me miraba atento, duro acero eran sus ojos en ese momento.

Apoyé mis codos sobre la cama por encima de su cabeza.

Mis pechos colgaban hacia abajo redondos, hinchados.

-Bésame- esa palabra salió de mi boca antes de que pudiese darme cuenta-.

La boca de Verio se posó en mis pechos y las chupó con ansia las mordió y dolió un poco pero a la vez fue estupendo. Quería que siguiese ahí y volver a ese momento sin retorno en el que algo entre mis muslos ardía y dolía pero a la vez... era tan placentero y relajante.

Cerré mis ojos y gemí al ver su lengua moverse hábilmente sobre mí una y otra vez, mis pechos estaban hinchados y mis puntas rosadas me dejé llevar por esa sensación y algo saliente se derramó entre mis piernas. Dejé caer involuntariamente mi cadera sobre el torso de

Verio y ese líquido caliente ahora estaba sobre él.

-Cristo...- dijo en un gruñido y en un rápido movimiento ya no estaba debajo de mi estaba al otro extremo de la habitación en la oscuridad.

-Vete-.

Su voz parecía quebrada, dolorida.

-¿Que he hecho mal?- susurré-.

-Vete, ahora- ese gruñido fue más propio de un animal que de una persona-.

Asentí y me vestí con rapidez saliendo de aquella habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16

(Aurora Pov)

-¿Qué había hecho? apoyando la cabeza en la puerta de mi habitación.

Cerre fuerte mis ojos.

"_¿iba a llorar?"-._

-no iba a llorar, claro que no.

Yo no iba a llorar.

Respire hondo, y me levante del suelo.

Camine hacia el baño y quite mi ropa entrando en la ducha.

"_¿Verio me vería de nuevo…?"-._

Abrí el grifo del agua y cerré mis ojos sintiéndola como caía debajo de mí. Respire hondo, había hecho algo mal… por eso verio me dijo que me fuera.

Esperaba que ahora le hable bien a su madre.

Él lo había dicho, y tenía que cumplirlo. O le haría una bonita cicatriz en el rostro con mi navaja que siempre llevaba en sima y guardaba debajo de mi almohada mientras dormía.

Mi familia…sabía que no debía caminar despacio hacia mí y despertarme, o terminaría cortado. Ya lo había hecho, y debía admitir que había sido gracioso.

Cerré el agua, salí de la ducha envolviéndome en una toalla, cogí otra toalla secando mi cabello.

No podía dejar de pensar en verio, había sido tan… erótico.

"_por ahora…"-._

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

Me preguntaba hasta cuando seria… o si seguiría…tenía un presentimiento de que si seguiría.

Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación comenzó a sonar. Tome un albornoz y me lo puse saliendo del baño. Sujete el cinturón del albornoz atando el mismo antes de abrí la puerta.

-jasper al ver a mi hermano.

-hola -.

El entro en la habitación, sin ser invitado.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿en dónde estabas Aurora? hermano me miro venido antes y no estabas -.

-estaba caminando en el jardín -.

Fui a la cama y me siente allí.

-¿Estás bien? -.

-un poco -.¿y tú? -.

-estaré mejor -.

-vale….-.

-¿mis camisas...-

-sí, si aquí están -.

Me levante de la cama. Camine hasta el armario y busque las camisas que ya estaba arreglada o casi todas.

Respire hondo.

-aquí están -.

El me miro fijamente.

-¿seguro estas bien? -.

"terco" -.

-sip -.

-nos vemos mañana -. No dijo mas, solo dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Camine de nuevo a la cama, y me tumbe en ella cerrando mis ojos. Y sin poder evitarlo la imagines de Verio se vino a mi cabeza.

(Verio Pov)

Sentía como el agua de la ducha, fría, mejor dicho helada. Caía sobre mí.

La había dejado ir.

La había dejado ir.

Respire hondo mirando un punto fijo sin ver nada sintiendo el agua como caía.

Ahora tendría que cumplir mi promesa. En realidad no era una promesa. En unos días tal vez le hablaría a ella.

Pero ahora no. No era tiempo.

Tenía otras cosas en mente.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

(Anny Pov)

-no tengo hambre y aleje la bandeja que Hannival me había dejado sobre la cama.

Me tumbe de nuevo y abrace a mi muñeca mirando el suelo.

El acaricio mi cabello respirando hondo.

-anny tienes que comer -.

-que no tengo hambre -.

Me tape hasta la cabeza con las mantas y respire hondo.

-anny…-.

-vete quiero dormir -.

-ya has dormido….-.

-QUE TE VAYAS, VETE, VETE -.

Cogí una almohada abrazándola fuerte, y enterré mi rostro en ella comenzando a llorar. Mi hijo no me quería, verio me odiaba.

Era una mala madre. Muy muy mala.

-soy la peor llorando -.

Escuche como la puerta de la habitación se cerro de un golpe. Hannival se había enfadado… se enfada porque no comía.

Pero mi hijo no me hablada.

Yo, yo solo quería dormir.

(Aurora Pov)

Vi como Hannival Casannova salía de su habitación.

Corrí hacia la habitación y abrí la puerta, en la cama tapada con las mantas estaba Anny llorando sin descanso.

"_matare a Verio"-._

-anny y ella no dejaba de llorar.

Me senté en su cama y quite las mantas de su cabeza, tenía la misma enterrada en la almohada.

"_se ahogara…"-._

Con mis manos quite el rostro de su almohada levantando su rostro para que pudiese respirar bien.

Anny sorbía su nariz sin dejar de llorar, me había dado que una bandeja que comida estaba en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿has comido? -.

dijo llorando tengo hambre -.

-vale, vale -.

La abrace, y ella hiso lo mismo.

Verio se estaba pasando un poco con ella, con su padre, el no era así.

(Máximo Pov)

Jessy dormía plácidamente a mi lado, ya había pasado varios meses desde que nos casamos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz.

Mi mujer era…mía, solo mía.

Al recodar como nos habíamos conocidos. Me daba risa, porque tenía que reconocer que era gracioso.

Mire fijamente hacia mi armario, las puertas estabas cerradas, pero sabía que allí había armas que coleccionaba desde los 13 años.

Acaricie la pierna de mi mujer.

Me quede pensando en mi hermano…-.

Verio.

Mi hermano era mi hermano, y siempre lo seria. Nada cambiaria, nada. Yo quería hablar con él, pero todavía no.

Tenía que pasar el tiempo.

Porque mi hermano era como mi padre, y ahora no me escucharía.

Solo había algo que me preocupaba.

O mejor dicho alguien.

"_mi madre…."-._


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

(Pov Verio)

Estaba tumbado en la cama, había sido un día más en el trabajo y en fin... haciendo cosas que tenía que hacer.

Me había cruzado con Anny pero no le había dirigido la palabra.

No me sentía con fuerzas de eso.

La puerta sonó, me levanté y no me molesté en ponerme nada de ropa. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella Aurora, completamente seria. Después de lo que pasó no había hablado con ella y el hecho de que se haya convertido en la única imagen para mí en el sexo en soledad, había sido complicado.

-Te diré algo- comenzó ella-.

Pero la corté haciendo que entrase en la habitación, si quería repetir estaba dispuesto, joder... claro que lo estaba.

-¿Dime?-.

-Me voy de aquí mañana-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi padre ha conseguido un alquiler... y nos vamos de aquí no queremos molestar más a tu familia-.

-No te puedes ir-.

-Verio...-.

-No puedes irte-.

-Claro que puedo y si conozco a mi padre, que lo conozco es porque tiene algo en mente... seguramente me casará con... alguien de buena familia para nosotros, alguien que comparta las mismas costumbres... un gitano-.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, IRTE?-.

-No quiero...-.

-ENTONCES QUEDATE-.

-¿QUEDARME PARA QUE? ESTÁ CLARO QUE NO PUEDO DARTE LO QUE OTRAS TE DAN-.

-Yo no quiero eso-.

Cristo... no quería que se fuese, con ella era normal.

-¿No quieres follar? vamos mírate...-.

-No quiero que te vayas-.

-Eres un completo capullo ¿lo sabías? tu madre está mal por tu culpa y tu no haces nada-.

-No es mi madre-.

-DEJA ESA MIERDA DE UNA PUTA VEZ-.

La miré fijo por un largo tiempo.

-MADURA!-.

-¿Que madure?-.

-Si... tu madre era una puta y tu padre un puto camello, estás viviendo con un hombre que mataría por ti y con una madre que sinceramente no mereces, eres un puto privilegiado porque en la calle "niño de cara bonita" lo más seguro es que te hubiesen quitado esa hombría de anuncio de viagra que tienes metiéndotela por la fuerza, y esto es así de claro-.

-¡AYUDA!- era mi padre, estaba gritando-.

Abrí la puerta y salí de allí hacia donde estaban gritando.

(Pov Hanival)

Había llegado del club y había comido algo en un buffet de la zona este de la ciudad, una zona bastante "tranquila".

Subí las escaleras y fui derecho a mi habitación, con suerte

Anny estaba durmiendo.

Al entrar escuché el agua de la bañera, seguramente estaría bañándose.

Me quité la corbata y la camisa dejándolas sobre la cama.

Llamé a la puerta.

-Anny...-.

Nadie respondió.

-Ann...-.

Y nadie dijo nada, intenté abrir pero estaba cerrado.

Me alejé y pegué una patada haciendo que el marco de la puerta se descuajase por el golpe.

-ANNY!-.

La bañera estaba llena de sangre y el agua incesante caía, la saqué del agua, sus muñecas estaban cortadas de lado a lado.

-NO ME DEJES! AYUDA, POR FAVOR!-.

A los pocos segundos Máximo entró y le miré sin saber qué hacer... mierda estaba llorando. Sostenía el frágil cuerpo de Anny contra mi pecho y el suelo se estaba comenzando a llenar de su sangre.

Máximo cayó al suelo sentado en el mirándome con los ojos desencajados.

-AYUDA!- volví a gritar-.

El próximo en aparecer fue Verio, enseguida tomó las mangas de la camisa de máximo y apretó por arriba de los cortes intentando parar la hemorragia.

La levantó y me alcé con él.

-DUQUE!- gritó Verio-.

Máximo no se movía estaba en shock, tomé mi chaqueta y la puse sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Anny.

Estaba temblando, me costaba mantenerme en pie.

-¿Respira?- pregunté con la voz quebrada-.

Duque apareció y detrás de él su mujer, Troy que estaba en el salón también subió con Judith que tomó el control de la situación.

-UNA AMBULANCIA! NO PUEDO AYUDARLA AQUÍ... TROY LLAMA

A MI MADRE DILE QUE VAMOS PARA EL HOSPITAL-.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

(V POV)

Estábamos todos en el hospital. Todos.

Todos estaban fumando mientras nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del hospital. Esto no se veía bien.

Hannival estaba ido, había llorando, algo que nunca pensé ver. Troy estaba a su lado hablándole, pero este no le hacía caso. Solo miraba un punto fijo.

Máximo estaba destrozado junto con su mujer en una esquina, en realidad todo estábamos así.

Esa peque…-.

Respire hondo. Debía calmarme.

Anny había llegado en ambulancia junto a Judith.

Xinia las estaba esperando en la puerta del hospital, ambas entraron, y hasta ahora no había salido.

-iré -.

Todos miramos a Hannival cuando hablo, este se levanto pero troy con suma paciencia lo sujeto del brazo haciendo que se siente de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Mire a Hakon que había llegado junto a su hijo Brian, ambos tenían unos micrófonos, y Hakon sostenía una guitarra.

-¿en donde estaban? -.

-en un concierto V…, pero he visto algo ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

El cómo su hijo quitaron los micrófonos dejándolos caer al suelo, y dejo la guitarra sobre la pared.

-anny se corto las venas -.

Brian se fue junto a Máximo y Jessy.

Hakon me miro fijamente, luego miro un punto fijo por varios minutos, y luego me miro de nuevo.

-quiero una cerveza -.

Dicho eso se fue.

Respire hondo. Muy hondo.

(Aurora Pov)

Sentía las miradas de mis hermanos sobre mí, pero no me importo, después me inventaría algo. Ahora no era el momento.

Verio miraba fijamente al hospital mientras fumaba.

No decía nada.

Suspire.

-esta así por mi culpa -.

Lo mire fijamente.

Me hubiese gustado decirle que no, pero era verdad. Estaba así por la terquedad de él.

-verio…-.

Pero el no me miro.

-¿Por qué no entras? -.

-no me atrevo -.

Fue sincero.

-yo…-.

-esta así por mi culpa ó a repetir.

-verio -.

El me miro con esos ojos…azules verdosos.

-tu madre está ahí la pierdas, porque puedes arrepentirte -.

Suspire.

-daría lo que fuera para que mi madre este aquí -.

Mire al hospital.

Camine a él y entre dejando a Verio solo mientras fumaba en medio de la calle.

(Verio Pov)

Mire como aurora entraba fijamente al hospital lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo.

Respire hondo.

No me atrevía a entrar, ella estaba así por mi culpa… seguro todos me lo dirían, solo eran cuestión de tiempo.

Me quede pensando en las palabras de aurora. Cerré por un momentos mis ojos.

Ese camello no era mi padre, no, no lo era. Yo mismo me ocuparía de él, sabia donde ubicarlo. Ordenarían que me lo lleven al sótano.

Abrí mis ojos mirando fijamente al hospital.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Anny siempre estuvo a mi lado, sabía lo que me gustaba y lo que no. Ella me había cuidado cuando enferme, cuando era un niño y me caí del árbol rombiendome una pierna, cuando mi padre me castigaba por algo mal hecho, ella venia a escondidas y me hacia compañía.

Trague en seco.

-¿Qué he hecho? .

"mierda" -.

Mi madre estaba allí por mi culpa.

Camine con pasos firmes al hospital entrando en el.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

(Pov Aurora)

Aro enseguida me paró justo en la entrada del hospital.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-.

-Si...-.

No me dejó continuar y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la parte posterior del hospital.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú estás liada con Verio Casannova-.

-¿Que dices?-.

Me cruzó la cara de una guantada.

-Eres una vergüenza, alguien como tú y de tu clase con ese hombre ¿sabes lo que hará contigo? Follarte y dejarte como todos sin un compromiso previo-.

-No le conoces-.

-NO ME HACE FALTA CONOCERLE, MAÑANA MISMO

TE COMPROMETERÁS CON QUIEN YO Y PADRE ELIJAMOS-.

-NO!-.

-SI LO HARÉ, y no tienes opción lo sabes-.

Le miré fijo por un largo tiempo.

-Vete a la mierda-.

-Vuelve a casa, no tienes que estar cerca de ese hombre-.

Mi hermano Jasper estaba mirando la escena, me tomó del brazo y me metió en el coche.

Esta sería la última vez que viese a Verio...

(Pov Máximo)

Todos miramos las puertas blancas cuando se abrieron

Xinia estaba vestida con una bata y el pelo recogido.

-Ella está estable pero... necesita reposo, mucho reposo-.

Miré a Verio que fue el primero en entrar en la habitación.

-Padre...- negué cuando se levantó para seguirle- es mejor que ellos solucionen ese problema-.

Mi padre se volvió a sentar y encendió un cigarrillo el decimo por lo menos desde que estábamos aquí.

-¿Te ha dicho porque lo hizo?- preguntó mi padre-.

Pero fue interrumpida por Judit que salió vestida como su madre y con el pelo igual de recogido.

-Tenemos un herido de bala- dijo con voz autoritaria-.

-Anestesia general, presión y gotero- dijo Xinia con voz más autoritaria aún-.

Esas batas las transformaban.

(Pov Verio)

Al entrar ella estaba en esa cama demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado tomando su mano, ahora sus muñecas estaban vendadas.

-Mamá- susurré-.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Hola bebé- murmuró-.

-Lo siento mucho...-.

-Shhh no pasa nada-.

-Lo siento tanto-.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, a su lado y me abrazó.

La abracé con cuidado.

-Te quiero mucho- susurró ella-.

-Te quiero mamá- besé su coronilla-.


	22. Chapter 22

**_CAPITULO 22_**

**(Hannival Pov)**

Cuando todos supieron que anny estaba fuera de peligro se fueron de apoco, pero a un así, Xinia me había advertido que aun estaría depresiva y debía cuidarla.

Eso haría.

Troy no se había movido de mi lado.

-ahora vuelvo -.

Este me miro.

-iré a ver a Anny -.

-no te pierdas marica -.

-no lo hare, sé que no puedes vivir sin mi -.

Camine por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Anny, al abrí la puerta la encontré dormida en la cama junto a Verio, los dos abrazados.

Respire hondo, cerré la puerta y me senté en el sofá de la habitación mientras los miraba fijamente.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Comía patatas fritas de la bolsa mientras esperaba a Xinia salir del hospital.

Anny en unos días estarías mejor y en unas semanas le daría una sorpresa a Hannival…ya quería ser mosca para ver su cara al enterarse.

Me puse detrás de unas de las columnas que había detrás del estacionamiento mientras esperaba.

-nuestro hermano se la ha llevado a casa -.

Deje de comer al escuchar la voz de Aro, el hermano de Aurora, la niña que se estaba quedando en casa de los casannova.

-bien contesto el gitano.

-¿Está todo arreglado padre? -.

-lo está -.

-me alegra saberlo -.

"¿De qué estarían hablando? -.

Podría salir y preguntar….-.

"no, mejor no" -.

-mañana le anunciare que se casara…-.

Mierda.

No pude escuchar mas nada. Los dos se subieron a un coche, y se quedaron allí. A los pocos minutos encendió el coche saliendo de allí.

Cerré por un momento mis ojos tratando concentrarme.

Quería saber de que habían estado hablado, sabía que era importante.

**(Verio Pov)**

Abrí mis ojos y mi madre me abrazaba con fuerza. Acaricie su cabello, y me di cuenta que allí estaba mi padre.

El estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se había dormido.

Me baje de la cama con cuidado, y me fui de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Necesitaba hablar con Aurora. Urgentemente.

Mientras caminaba saliendo del pasillo donde estaban las habitación el móvil sino.

-Verio -Dijo la voz de hakon al otro lado. - al estacionamiento del hospital -.

-voy en camino -.

Colgué guardando mi móvil.

"_¿y ahora este que quería?" -._


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Verio)**

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento miré a Hakon en total oscuridad sus ojos resaltaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-He escuchado algo que puede servirte-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Tú estás liado con Aurora ¿No?-.

-No-.

-Vamos, no soy uno de los Casannova puedes contármelo-.

-Un poco-.

-Vale pues la van a casar en breves-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Lo que oyes y... ese hombre no es bueno para ella-.

-Ella es mía y no se va a casar con nadie-.

-Verio, estás jodido, son gitanos, el padre puede hacer con ella lo que le de la gana y ahora mismo tu querido apellido no te va a servir de nada-.

-Necesito la dirección-.

-La tengo-.

Me pasó un papel con la dirección.

-Ten cuidado... están escoltando la casa, si te presentas allí como si nada, estarás bajo su jurisdicción y pueden matarte-.

-Gracias-.

-De nada ¿a Xinia le queda mucho?-.

-Cuando la vi estaba cosiendo la cabeza de un tío-.

-Entiendo, no le queda mucho entonces-.

-Seguro que no-.

Subí a mi coche y arranqué poniendo rumbo a la casa de

Aurora.

Esa calle me sonaba, estaba cerca de la universidad y una vez allí aparqué en una calle cercana. Me moví rápido y en el papel ponía tercero... tenía que subir a la tercera ventana.

_"Escalar nunca ha sido tu fuerte... ten cuidado de no partirte la crisma"-._

**(Pov Aurora)**

Miré fijamente por la ventana, ya mi padre había dicho como serían las cosas, mañana mismo me presentaría a Emmett, un hombre de buena familia llegado de España dispuesto a buscar una moza gitana y casadera.

Estaba bastante triste, tanto que el plantearme cortarme las venas verticalmente y no como Anny lo hizo para acabar del todo no me parecía una idea demasiado descabellada.

Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese Verio Casannova. Pero costaba demasiado.

Estaban tan distraídas, volvía una y otra vez a aquella noche en la que fue mío, en la que era yo misma y él.

En la que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar con él siempre, como él era, tan mío.

Pero ya nada valía la pena, ni siquiera pensar en eso... era una pérdida de tiempo.

Me tapé la cara con las manos e intenté no llorar, pero era tan inevitable.

La imagen de mi madre, y su cara... ella nunca fue feliz era como si su vida, nunca hubiese empezado... y la mía corría por el mismo camino.

Escuché un ruido en la ventana y la abrió. Había unas manos apoyadas en el alfeizar y después alguien que subía, me alejé y cogí mi navaja de debajo de mi almohada esperando a quien fuese...

-Verio...- susurré al verle la cara-.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**(Aurora Pov)**

Fui corriendo rápidamente hacia la ventana a la vez que Verio entraba en mi habitación.

Sin pensarlo lo abrace por el cuello, mientras el rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

La luz de mi habitación estaba apagada, y solo se iluminaba por las luces que venían de la calle.

No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos así, pero estaba segura que fue un rato largo. Los minutos pasaban, y nosotros seguíamos sin soltarnos. O decir algo.

Lo abrace con las fuerza, y pude sentir como él me elevaba del suelo.

Lo mire fijamente, y podía ver el color de sus ojos como se reflejaban en la oscuridad.

_"si que es guapo" -._

El acerco su rostro al mío besándome en los labios.

Al momento no supe cómo reaccionar, pero cerré mis ojos, y me deje llevar por el beso.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello, y lo sujete mientras aumentábamos la intensidad del beso.

-me han dicho que te casaras con otro dijo el roncamente mientras mordía mis labios.

Sin querer gemí levemente, al instante abrir mis ojos y él me estaba sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

-yo...-.

_"Piensa bien" -._

-si padre...-.

-¿tu lo quieres? -.

-claro que no -.

Me dejo con cuidado sobre el suelo mirándome fijamente.

-ven conmigo a casa.

Abrí grande mis ojos al escucharlo.

-ven conmigo volvió a repetir.

-Verio... no sabes lo que me estás diciendo -.

-lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que vengas a mi casa, conmigo -.

Me había quedado en blanco. No sabía que responderle... si me iba sabía lo que significaría...-.

-Aurora el roncamente acariciando mi rostro con su mano necesito -.

**(Verio Pov)**

Aurora caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

No me decía nada, solo caminaba y tocaba su cabello nerviosa.

-¿te encuentras bien? -.

Solo asintió mientras no dejaba de caminar.

Respire hondo. Tal vez había cometido un error en decirle.

_"No, nunca cometo errores, y mucho menos me arrepiento de lo que digo." _

Yo quería que Aurora viniese a mi casa, me enfrentaría a todo por ella.

No podía llegar a entender porque hacia todo esto. Pero no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era que ella era importante para mí.

La quería a mi lado.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Era muy bien esa niña, no parecía una niña, era madura para su edad.

-Verio ...-.

-dime -.

-¿estás seguro de lo que me dices? -.

-si -.

Ella suspiro.

-Verio... si me llego a ir, yo, yo no podre volver nunca mas... mi familia...-.

-¿no quieres irte? -.

Ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-yo no quiero ser una más en tu lista .

Me acerque hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-serás la única -.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Aurora)**

De camino a la casa de Verio no dije nada, me había dado tiempo a meter en un par de bolsas toda mi ropa y mis cosas.

Al llegar Verio bajó y tomó mis cosas, abrió la puerta y entré detrás de él sin decir nada.

-Ve...- dijo V saliendo del salón-.

Me miró y luego le miró a él.

-¿Que has hecho?-.

-Es asunto mío-.

-No, es asunto de la familia, llévala arriba y ven a mi despacho ahora-.

Verio no dijo nada, subió las escaleras y yo le seguí hasta su habitación.

Dejó mis cosas en el suelo despacio y me miró.

-Espérame ¿vale? no tardaré-.

Asentí y me senté en la cama.

Esto era de lo más raro, por la mañana... era otra persona distinta y ahora pertenecía a Verio Casannova.

Aún que mi virginidad estaba intacta, al irme de casa con otro hombre pasaba a ser suya en todo sentido y en todo momento.

Y seguramente mañana por la mañana mi padre y mis hermanos se presentarían aquí...

-Dios...- susurré y me tapé la cara con las manos-.

**(Pov Verio)**

Bajé al despacho de V como me dijo y me senté. Nunca había visto tan cabreado a V.

-¿Que... has... echo?- dijo enfatizando cada maldita palabra-.

-Ella es mía, la he traído a mi casa-.

-Es la hija de un gitano ¿sabes lo que has hecho? nos has puesto en peligro y en evidencia a todos... al traerla a esta casa-.

-No la he tocado-.

-eso da igual Verio, ahora pasa a ser tuya, aun que la metas en un puto tarro de cristal y la tengas como mascota ¿entiendes?-.

-Si... lo entiendo y lo acepto-.

-Mierda Verio... su padre te matará-.

-Que venga...- me levanté- lo estoy esperando-.

Me giré y salí de allí subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta y la vi con su rostro cubierto por sus manos en la cama, parecía tan pequeña.

Cerré la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Aurora...- me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado- ¿quieres volver?-.

-No-.

_"Mierda está llorando..."-._

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?-.

-Porque te estoy poniendo en peligro-.

-Ey no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme solo-.

-Mentira, no sabes cuidarte solo-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-¿Eres mía no?-.

-Si- susurró-.

-Entonces no te preocupes por nada más-.

Abrí las mantas de la cama, ella conservaba su pijama.

-Vamos, entra-.

Ella hizo lo que le dije y me miró con los ojos vidriosos.

Me tumbé a su lado sobre las sábanas de la cama.

-¿No estarás conmigo?-.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-.

-Si...-.

-Quiero que estés completamente segura-.

-Estoy segura, quiero esto-.

Me acerqué despacio besándola en los labios, ella hizo lo mismo y me abrazó saliendo de las sábanas y sentándose sobre mí. Ella era mía... ahora todo estaba permitido.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

(Hakon Pov)

Me atragante con la cerveza que estaba tomando al escuchar a V hablando con Devora, comencé a reirme sin parar.

-Dios! Verio se robo a la hija de un gitano -.

-CALLA -.

Me grito V.

-no pienso decirle a duque devora

Acababa de llegar junto a mi primo de Rusia. Pero Blasco fue directo para el sótano de esta casa…-.

-pequeña… a ti no te hará nada -.

-no V, dile tú -.

-no, dile tú -.

-que le digas tú -.

-¿De qué hablan? -.

Duque entro en el comedor junto a Troy y Hannival.

Devora se escondió detrás de V y lo empujo hacia delante.

-V quiere decirte algo dijo devora.

-eh…-.

-V, ¿Qué ocurre? -.

V miro a duque, luego a Hannival y luego a duque de nuevo. Camine y me acerque a troy.

-controla a tu chico dije susurrando para que nadie escuchara.

Este me miro por unos segundos extrañado, y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Verio trajo a la hija del gitano a casa -.

Duque no dijo nada, solo miro fijamente a su hermano a la vez que dejaba de fumar. No se escuchaba nada.

Hannival había desaparecido de la habitación. Y troy, como sabia, lo siguió.

-V… dime que es una broma.

V miro fijamente a su hermano, y negó con su cabeza.

(Hannival Pov)

-oye marica cálmate -.

No escuche a troy, y subi corriendo las escaleras. Esto era lo que me faltaba.

Verio, justo Verio tenía que ser.

Anny seguía estando en el hospital, seguía estando depresiva, ya no sabía que hacer con ella. Saldría del hospital y tenía que estar tranquila.

Camine con pasos firmes a la habitación de Verio, estuve a punto de entrar pero Troy me empujo contra la pared.

-sal de mi camino -.

-no lo hare -.

-QUE SALGAS -.

-no -.

Me encamine hacia la habitación de verio pero este de nuevo me empujo contra la pared.

-no te dejare entrar, antes debes calmarte -.

-¿SABES LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA? -.

-lo sé -.

Cuando troy quería se volvía sumamente tranquilo.

-y gritando no solucionaras nada -.

-VERIO, SAL DE ALLI AHORA MISMO -.

(Aurora Pov)

Mordí con fuerza mi labio evitando jadear sintiendo como Verio acariciaba mi sexo con su mano.

-VERIO, SAL DE ALLI AHORA MISMO -.

"no…."-.

El me miro fijamente.

-es mi padre roncamente.

-no -.

Lo abrace con fuerza.

-no salgas, no salgas -.

-VERIO -.

Justo ahora… estaba tan…

-VERIO SAL O ENTRARE -.

El me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alzo de la cama arreglando su ropa. Salió por la puerta y la cerro detrás de el.

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada mordiendo mi labio con fuerza a la vez que juntaba mis piernas.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

(Pov Verio)

Salí de la habitación mi padre me miraba serio, mi padrino estaba justo detrás de él y me hizo un gesto indicándome que me calmase.

Estaba calmado ¿no?.

-Te parece bonito, llevarte a una mujer como ella sin permiso de la familia ni de su padre-.

-No me importa-.

-¿NO TE IMPORTA?-.

-La quiero-.

-QUE ES LO PRIMERO VERIO... DIME QUE ES LO PRIMERO-.

-Ella es lo primero-.

-Mierda... qué coño has hecho-.

-Lo mismo que tú harías por mamá en una situación así, salvarla-.

-Su padre vendrá a por tu cabeza-.

-No te preocupes...-.

-¿POR TI, QUE NO ME PREOCUPE POR TI?-.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mi-.

-Eso no es posible, eres mi hijo, mi heredero-.

-Entonces respeta mi decisión, la quiero a ella, me voy a casar con ella y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos pendientes con mi mujer-.

Entré en la habitación y eché el pestillo detrás de la puerta.

-¿Todo está bien?- dijo ella desde la cama se había vuelto a meter bajo la sábana-.

-Si... es la primera vez que discuto con mi padre-.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-No pasa nada-.

-Vamos acércate-.

Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé, ella me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi pelo, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y escuché los latidos de su corazón. Cerré los ojos, estaba tan cansado... tanto...

Noté como me besaba la frente, las mejillas, despacio, como a un niño y me hizo pensar en que yo nunca fui un niño siempre fui el hermano mayor, el heredero, el responsable de mamá y de Máximo. Y ahora me encontraba tranquilo.

-Duerme- susurró-.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude y poco a poco me quedé dormido, mañana retomaríamos todo esto desde el principio.

(Pov Aurora)

Verio no tardó demasiado en dormirse, yo me había pasado toda la noche en vela mirando al techo esperando escuchar los gritos de mi padre al final del pasillo.

La respiración de Verio sobre mi pecho desnudo era relajante y sus brazos me sujetaban lo más que podían.

Cuando despuntó el alba él se movió un poco y abrió sus ojos mirándome.

-¿Has dormido?-.

Negué.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Quería verte-.

Me besó en los labios.

-¿Preparo un baño para los dos?-.

Asentí y le besé en los labios con ganas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si?- dijo Verio levantándose, tomó su arma y apuntó a la puerta-.

-Soy Havers señorito, traigo el desayuno-.

Verio abrió la puerta y no fue hasta que vio al mayordomo entrando con la bandeja que no retiró el arma.

-Que lo disfruten- sonrió el mayordomo-.

-Gracias- susurré-.

Cerró la puerta y acercó el carrito con la comida hacia mí.

-Come algo yo prepararé el baño-.

Me besó la frente y entró en el baño.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

(Anny Pov)

Pasaban los días y yo no me podía ir del hospital.

Aun estaba triste, Hannival decía que ya no sabía qué hacer, y a pesar de que Verio ya no estaba enfadado conmigo yo sabía que no era así.

Estaba distinto conmigo.

Y aunque intentaba fingir no podía ver, ya casi ni venia al hospital, y cada vez que le preguntaba a máximo el me cambiaba de tema.

Me gire sobre la cama y cerré de nuevo mis ojos.

Solo quería dormir. Mucho mucho.

(Aurora Pov)

Mire al desayuno, y luego mire hacia el baño donde Verio había entrando hace unos momentos.

Suspire, y me levante de la cama.

Camine hacia el baño despacio, y vi a Verio como llenaba una inmensa bañera de mármol negro.

Pase la mirada por el baño, todo era blanco, y negro. Debía reconocer que me gustaba como estaba.

Mire de nuevo a Verio, el miraba el agua.

Me acerque hacia el, al mismo tiempo que el se giraba mirándome fijamente.

-¿no quieres desayunar? mire.

El me miro por varios segundos sin decirme nada.

-¿Por qué tienes un numero 21 tatuado en tu rostro? .

-porque a los 21 mi padre me nombro oficialmente su heredero -.

-entiendo -. ¿y ahora..tienes 21? -.

El rio negando.

-no, tengo 22 -.

Sonreí mirándolo.

-dentro de unos días cumpliré 18 años…-.

-haremos una gran fiesta…-.

Lo abrace por el torso al mismo tiempo que besaba mis labios, cuyo beso correspondí. El llevo sus manos a mi trasero sujetándolo, gemí levemente mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Rasguñe su torso tatuado con mis uñas, y él me elevo del suelo al hacerlo enrede mis piernas en su cadera a la vez que entraba a la bañera. Sentí el agua de la misma mientras Verio acariciaba unos de mis pechos con sus manos, recline mi cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. El paso su lengua por mi pezón succionando el mismo con fuerza.

Quise sujetarle del cabello pero no pude, rasguñe su cuello con fuerza sintiendo sus dedos en mi sexo.

Jadee sonoramente mientras el sujetaba mi cadera con fuerza con sus fuertes manos, me sentó a horcajadas sobre él, al sentir su miembro en mi sexo mordí fuertemente mi labio gimiendo por el dolor y el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Recline mi cabeza de nuevo, y entre abrí mis labios comenzando a gemir todo lo fuerte que pude sintiendo como Verio me movía sobre él.

Podía escuchar como Verio gruñía roncamente. Clave mis uñas en sus hombros, y jadee con toda mi fuerza sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de mi. Arquee mi espalda llegando hasta el orgasmo.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

(Pov Verio)

Salimos de aquella bañera cuando el agua estaba completamente fría.

Ella no quiso que la mirase y no entendí el porqué pero sentía vergüenza.

Cuando se vistió vino a verme y yo ya estaba anudando el nudo de mi corbata.

No faltaría mucho para que su pare y hermanos llegasen así que era mejor que me preparase.

Ella se acercó a mí con mis armas y me las dio, las puse en las fundas de mi cadera y la miré sin decir nada, podía ser esta la última Conversación que tuviese con ella y no sabía que decirle.

Un dolor muy familiar me recorrió el centro del pecho y sabía que algo iba a pasar esta mañana.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-.

-No- dije completamente serio- te quiero aquí dentro, si las cosas se ponen feas pasarás al cuidado de mi padre-.

-No...-.

-Sí, ahora tengo que bajar- la besé y fui a la puerta saliendo por ella-.

-Hola muchacho- mi padrino Troy estaba justo a mi lado fumando vestido de negro con un sombrero del mismo color-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Estamos todos en formación por ti-.

-¿Y mi padre?-.

-Es el primero... está abajo justo en la puerta para abrir al gitano cuando venga a por su hija-.

-iré con él-.

-No, tu padre no quiere que vayas-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Me ha dicho que espere aquí contigo-.

-¿Porque hace esto?-.

-Porque te quiere y porque prefiere ser él el que reciba una bala a ser tu, ya ha perdido demasiado chico, mira tu madre como está-.

-Tengo que bajar-.

-No es por nada pero yo te enseñé a luchar ¿te acuerdas? puedo tumbarte de un puñetazo Verio, así que hagamos esto lo mejor posible-.

(Pov V)

Estábamos en el salón serios, esperando. Vladmimir estaba aquí,

Máximo, Duque, Hannival, Dominic, Hakon incluso Brian que parecía ser el más pasota de todos. Al fin y al cabo bajo presión todos éramos

Casannova y si la familia estaba en problemas, íbamos todos con ella.

La puerta sonó y el mayordomo abrió. Hannival fue el primero en levantarse después Duque y Dominic, después yo y el resto.

El gitano entró con paso firme y las manos en los bolsillos a su espalda sus tres hijos en perfecta alineación.

-Duque...-.

-Lo sé, y solo puedo decir que no lo sabía hasta el último momento créeme-.

-Quiero que me la devolvais-.

-Ella no quiere irse, y Verio no dejará que se la lleve, ellos ya han estado juntos-.

Los hijos del gitano se tensaron y su padre bajó la mirada.

-Es una humillación a mi persona-.

-No puedo hacer nada gitano-.

-A cambio quiero decirte que salgo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Salgo del negocio Duque, salgo de estar en tu casa ya no quiero saber nada de esa niña ni de nadie de tu familia, te guardo respeto a ti y soy leal a tu persona, sabes que tengo a mi nombre dos clubs en el norte de la ciudad allí casi ni pisas, me mudaré allí te pasaré la mitad del dinero de los clubs cada mes y por amistad nadie te tocará cuando llegues allí, pero que nadie más de tu familia aparezca porque lo mataré y después Dios dirá-.

-me pasarás el sesenta por ciento de las ganancias y esa niña como tú la llamas es tu hija y no te preocupes porque desde ahora pasa a estar bajo la protección de los Casannova-.

-Bien- se giró y se fue por donde vino-.

-Bueno, sin tiros no tiene emoción- dijo Hakon-.

-Cállate- dije sentándome- este tío nos la devolverá seguro-.

-Seguro- repitió Duque-.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

(Aurora Pov)

No podía dejar de caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y eso me mataba.

No se escuchaba nada. No se escuchaba disparos, ni gritos, ni nada. Absolutamente nada. De nada.

Me deje caer en la cama, y me senté en ella mientras la miraba fijamente hacia la puta puerta. Y verio no volvía. Y no volvía.

Respire hondo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció verio.

Lo mire detenidamente para ver si tenía algún rasguño o algo… pero no, estaba bien.

Suspire aliviada.

Me levante de la cama, y me acerque hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza. El también lo hiso.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

¿Por qué preguntaba?, si sabia la respuesta.

-tu padre… el, ya no volverá a esta casa, solo tratara con duque en sus clubs.

Enterré mi rostro en su torso evitando llorar.

"_no lloraría" -._

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos besando sus labios.

-siento todo….-.

-shh… no lo digas -.

Lo abrase más fuerte por el cuello.

-no quiero que estés triste…-.

-estaré bien -.

-eso espero sonriendo.

-¿Qué? .

-tiene que estar bien -.

-yo lo estaré…-.

Beso me mejilla.

-para nuestra boda -.

(Pov Verio)

-¿no quieres casarte?-.

Le pregunte al verla como me miraba fijamente sin decirme nada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -.

Comenzó a gritar y gritar mientras daba vuelta corriendo por la habitación.

Vino hacia mí, y me abrazo todo lo fuerte que pudo besándome en los labios repetida veces sonriendo.

Reo besando sus labios.

Estaba feliz. Ella estaba feliz y era lo único que importaba.

(Pov Máximo)

-¿ya están esos dos en el sótano? a dominic.

-si dijo -.¿quiénes son esos dos? -.

-el tal Peter es.. bueno un asunto pendiente de Verio y el otro el tal emmett era el que se iba a casar con Aurora -.

-ya… dijo el -.

Reí el verlo.

-iré a visarle a Verio -.

Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de verio, una vez allí toque la puerta.

-LARGO -.

Tuve que reírme al escucharlo.

-hermano… ya está el encargo grite desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me había pedido que atrapara a esos dos tipos que él se haría cargo de esos dos. No pregunte. Era mejor no saber que tenía planeado para esos dos.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

(Pov Anny)

Estaba cansada, cuando Hannival vino a recogerme al hospital no dijo nada. Y cuando intenté hablarle miró al frente, se suponía que yo tenía que cuidar de él y no lo había hecho.

Verio estaba mejor conmigo, incluso había venido a visitarme un par de veces él y su mujer Aurora, hacían una buena pareja.

Al llegar a casa Hannival me llevó en brazos hasta la habitación y una vez allí me tumbó en la cama.

-Tienes que guardar reposo-.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?-.

-Porque no me hablas-.

-No sé qué decirte-.

-Podrías ser... bueno conmigo-.

-¿Y no lo he sido durante todo este tiempo?-.

-Si... lo has sido-.

-Entonces dime porque lo has hecho-.

-Por Verio-.

-Fue por Verio... ¿y por mi... fue por mi?-.

-No... no lo sé estaba triste me pareció una salida razonable-.

-Esa mierda era todo menos razonable-.

-¿Me vas a gritar?-.

-No, en realidad se porque lo hiciste y no fue por Verio, al menos esa no fue la única razón- me miró- tu quieres tener una niña-.

-Si...-.

-Vale pues la tendremos-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si... pero no me pidas que la quiera si termina pareciéndose a mi madre ¿vale?-.

Salí de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?-.

-Tengo que ver a Troy-.

(Pov Troy)

-Judit te he dicho mil veces que con la comida no se juega-.

-Es que no me gusta el pimiento verde...-.

-Pues es lo que hay hoy para comer-.

La puerta sonó y me levanté de la silla de la mesa de la cocina para abrir. Anny estaba allí, di un paso hacia atrás al ver su pelo rubio y suelto ella enseguida se percató y lo recogió en una coleta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.

-Si- dije dejándola pasar-.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-Adelante-.

-Tú y Hakon teneis una relación de... no sé de qué pero necesito que le pidas que mire algo sobre mi futuro-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Tendré una hija con Hannival y quiero saber si se parecerá a Devora, porque si es así no la voy a tener porque no soportaría ver como Hannival desprecia a su hija-.

-Entiendo... puedes quedarte aquí con Judit yo voy a hablar con Hakon de todas maneras hemos quedado esta tarde para arreglar unos asuntos-.

-Vale-.

Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta, fui andando hasta la casa de Hakon y Xinia, no estaba muy alejada de la mía.

Llamé a la puerta y Xinia me recibió.

-Hakon, tu compañero de juegos- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza-.

Hakon bajó las escaleras de la casa y me miró serio, sabía que tenía algo que decirle yo no era de los que se presentaban sin avisar.

-Vamos a mi despacho-.

Asentí y le seguí por la casa polvorienta y vieja.

Al entrar en una de las salas él encendió la luz y se sentó en un pequeño sofá de cuero rojo.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-¿Que favor?-.

-¿Puedes mirar el futuro de alguien?-.

-Te dije una vez que esto no funciona así, a mi me vienen visiones a veces y no de todo... no siempre-.

-Es algo muy importante Hannival va a tener una hija con

Anny y necesito saber si esa niña se parecerá a la madre de Hannival-.

-Vaya gilipollez-.

-Si fuese una tontería no te estaría pidiendo un favor guitarrista, no soy de los que piden favores-.

-Eso es verdad-.

-Si... así que por el bien de mi hermano, necesito que mires esa mierda como sea-.

-Es algo peligroso-.

-Es algo necesario y me tienes a tu disposición para lo que necesites-.

-Vale... necesito que sea media noche, te espero en mi jardín-.

-Vale... ¿Necesitas algo más?- le miré-.

-Un par de velas blancas y sal-.

-¿Algo para que lo sacrifiques?-.

-Esto no es santería, no se necesita nada que sacrificar-.

-Vale vale, esto me pilla de nuevas-.

-Di a Hannival que venga, necesitaré tenerle cerca-.

-¿Que quieres a cambio de esto?-.

-Nada especial- se encogió de hombros- puedes afinar mis guitarras-.

-Trato echo-.

Me giré y me fui.

-Oye esta tarde es el cumpleaños de Xinia y vamos a estar aquí en casa, trae a Judit-.

-Sí, la traeré ¿tarta también?-.

-Si porque intenté hacer una pero soy un puto desastre-.

-Me pilla de paso ya la compro yo-.

-Vale-.

(Pov Hannival)

Bien, ya Troy me había dicho que tenía que estar aquí porque Mr. Rapuncel iba a hacer no se qué cosa para saber el futuro y esperaba que acertase.

Troy se mantuvo a mi lado mirándome nervioso al igual que yo y eso que estaba fumando maría en ese preciso momento, en la casa del guitarrista había dos cosas que nunca faltaban... maría y cerveza.

-Bueno- dijo Hakon encendiendo las velas- si me desplomo sin respiración llamar a Xinia-.

-Vale- dijo Troy- intenta no morirte-.

-Lo intentaré-.

El rubio entró en un trance algo espeluznante palideció al instante y no respiraba sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su boca se abrió , las velas llameaban se apagaban y encendían sin ton ni son... mierda qué coño era esto.

_"Sera el porro"-._

Troy estaba justo detrás de mi fumando tabaco y bebiendo una cerveza.

-Ha pasado un minuto ¿no?-.

-Si... no... No lo sé-.

Troy sacudió al guitarrista que no se movía, gritaba sin voz y Troy volvió a sacudirlo.

-Idiota no te mueras-.

Las velas se apagaron y Hakon empezó a toser. Troy le pasó su cerveza y este bebió desesperado.

-¿Que has visto?- pregunté-.

-Ella no se parecerá a tu madre...- me miró- tu abuela te manda recuerdos-.

-Mierda...¿de verdad ves muertos?-.

-Y no es lo único-.

Troy ayudó a su suegro a regresar a la casa.

Esto daba repelús.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

(Anny Pov)

Mire a Judith, las dos nos habíamos… escapado de casa.

Y ahora estábamos en la farmacia. Desde que Hakon, me dijo que mi niña no sería como Devora… estaba más tranquila.

Pero todavía no estaba nada confirmado.

-ven dijo Judith.

-no quiero -.

-vamos, compraremos una prueba de embarazo -.

-pero….-.

-anny tienes todo los sintamos -.

Y si… me sentía igual como me sentí cuando estaba embarazada de Máximo.

-compraremos una prueba de embarazo dijo Judith y prácticamente me arrastro dentro de la farmacia.

Solo suspire, y la seguí.

(Aurora Pov)

Respire hondo mirando fijamente la televisión en la habitación de Verio. Habíamos discutido…-.

"_¿Por qué?" -._

Era una buena pregunta, no lo sabía, el dijo algo que no me gusto, yo le conteste me dijo que me callara no lo hice, y comenzamos a discutir hasta que él se fue.

Estaba en ropa interior tumbada sobre la cama, la puerta de la habitación sonó, y fui abrirla rápidamente, sabía que era el… y si era el que traiga unas cajas las cuales dejo en el suelo mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-¿y esas cajas…?-.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves abrir así la puerta? -.

-tranquilo, yo sabía que eras tú -.

-¿y que ibas hacer si no era así?! ¡¿Si era el mayordomo o algún sirviente?! -.

Respire hondo, el no dejaba de gritar. Estaba exagerando.

En un rápido movimiento el tomo de la muñeca y me empujo contra el sofá que había en la habitación. El ato mis muñecas con su cinturón y me giro. Sentía su erección contra mi trasero mientras me sujetaba fuerte del pelo.

-te enseñare a comportarte roncamente en mi oído.

El arranco mi ropa interior junto al sujetador. Sentía como acariciaba mis pechos y mi sexo con su mano. Arquee mi espalda gimiendo. El sujeto mis pezones entre sus dedos retorciendo los mismo.

Mordí mi labio jadeando entre dolor y placer. El me volvió a dar la vuelva dándome una cachetada.

-mereces ser castigada dijo mirándome serio.

El se sentó sobre el sofá poniéndome sobre sus piernas como si fuera una niña. No me dio tiempo a decir o hacer algo ya que sentí un fuerte golpe sobre mi trasero.

"_¿me estaba azotando?"-._

-NO! DEJAME AHORA -.

-No contesto dándome otra nalgada más fuerte, sentía como picaba. Comenzó a azotarme con su mano rítmicamente. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría… el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportables. Mi trasero, seguramente ya estaría rojo por los azotes.

Verio dejo de azotarme…e introdujo dos dedos en mi sexo, estaba húmeda, sin pensarlo solté un leve gemido.

De la nada quito sus dedos, y se levanto junto a mí. Me llevo contra la pared pegándome en ella. Sin decir nada desabrocho sus pantalones y saco su miembro.

Verio introdujo su polla completamente en mi trasero. Mordí con fuerza mi labio evitando gritar.

Era un dolor… insoportable, pero a la vez placentero. Escuchaba como gruñía roncamente cada vez que se introducía en mi trasero.

El seguía penetrándome en mi trasero con fuerza a la vez que introducía tres de sus dedos en mi sexo.

Entre abrí mis labios jadeando sonoramente, y arquee mi espalda mientras no dejaba de gemir.

Finalmente se corrió en mi trasero mientras gruñía roncamente. Se retiro de mi trasero como retiro sus dedos de mi sexo.

Abrocho de nuevo sus pantalones, y lo mire sin entender.

Respire hondo, muy muy muy hondo.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

(Pov Aurora)

-Oh... vamos- siseé-.

Hacía un mes que estaba en esta casa y no me bajaba la regla no habíamos tomado precauciones pero... hasta ahora la marcha atrás nos había ido bien.

Ese productor no marcaba las cosas bien, no entendía el royo de los colores.

-Rosa- susurré-.

¿Qué coño era rosa?

Miré la caja y leí las instrucciones, había un dibujo un cuadrado rosa y al lado un niño pintado.

-Dios- me senté en el suelo y formulé en mi cabeza como coño le diría esto a Verio, justo en la puerta estaba Jessy la mujer del hermano menor de Verio-.

-¿Qué tal?-.

-Estoy... embarazada-.

-Oh joder...-.

Cerré los ojos, como se lo tomaría Verio.

Sentí como los brazos de Jessy se abrazaron, abrí mis ojos mirándola fijamente.

-¿no estás feliz? -.

-yo… claro que sí, pero verio…

Ella sonrió.

-estoy segura que también estará feliz.

-yo…no se…

-claro que si, ustedes en unos días se casaran ¿no?

Asentí.

-¿entonces? El estará doblemente feliz.

Suspire.

La verdad tendría que verlo para creerlo-

-tranquila acariciando mi cabello pasara nada malo.

-eso espero .

-aparte habrá dos bebes en camino -.

-¿Cómo…?-.

-anny en cualquier momento dirá que está embarazada…-.

Me quede en blanco por unos momentos.

-¿hannival será padre y abuelo a la vez?

-si…-.

Con Jessy comenzamos a reírnos, eso sería… poco usual. Pero pensando por unos momentos, ¿en esta familia que no lo era-.

(Verio Pov)

-¿Has terminado?-.

Mire hacia mi hermano a la vez que limpiaba mis manos en una toalla limpia que Harves había traído hasta el sótano.

-si -.

-y no te has manchado… de sangre.

-no -.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -.

-¿Cómo hago qué? -.

-para hacer… así -.

Me encogió de hombros y el puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué le has hecho? -.

-al tal emmett lo descuartice mientras estaba vivo, sus restos fueron metidos en acido. Y al otro… deje que se desangrara. Lo descuartice, mientras aun quedaba con vida, triture sus huesos, y los mescle en comida para los perros. En estos momentos están cenando.

El solo parpadeo sin decirme nada.

-eres idéntico a nuestro padre -.

-gracias í orgulloso.

-señoritos…-.

Ambos miramos a Havers -.

-los solicitan en el gran salón de reuniones -.

Asentimos a la vez, y fuimos saliendo del sótano hasta el salón, allí estaban todos. Me acerque hacia Aurora y podía notar como estaba tensa.

"_debe ser por la boda"-._

Solo faltaban dos días. Habíamos organizado una gran boda, todas las familias estaban invitadas.

La abrace por la cintura. Y mire a mi madre que estaba con una gran sonrisa, había entendido que ella era mi única madre. Esta era mi familia.

-anny dilo la animo -.

Ella abrazo a su muñeca, y nos miro a todo y luego miro a mi padre.

-yo…-.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

-yo….-.

-¿tu….? mi padre.

-estoy embaraza sonriendo.

Silencio.

Con máximo nos miramos, y luego miramos a nuestro padre que no decía nada, y miraba a nuestra madre.

El asintió y se acerco hacia ella besando su frente.

Ahí hubo gritos y aplausos.

-y no es la única Jessy, la mujer de mi hermano.

Mas silencio y la miramos. Todos sabíamos que ellos, todavía no querían niños…-.

-hey yo no estoy ella. Y máximo suspiro aliviado -.

-¿entonces? Judith emocionada -.

-emmm….-.

Mire a Aurora cuando la escucha.

-yo…-.

Podia sentir la mirada de todo sobre nosotros.

-yo también estoy embarazada .

-HANNIVAL SERA PADRE Y ABUELO A LA VEZ Hakon riéndose con varios más.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(tiempo después) **

**(Pov Verio)**

Entré en el salón por décima vez en el día de hoy y es que las chicas no paraban de pedir cosas sin sentido como helado de menta con kepchup o pan con almendras tostadas.

Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, esto parecía un puto congelador.

-Hola hijo- dijo mi madre en vestido de tirantes tumbada en el sofá-.

-Hola mamá- le di el té de hierbas que pidió y otro igual a Aurora-.

-¿No tienes calor?- dijo Aurora-.

-No, estoy bien-.

_"¿Estás de coña... podrían hacerse cubitos de hielo conmigo?"-._

-Hannival- dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá-.

Las dos estaban de ocho meses, inmensas comían por diez pero guapas, estaban muy guapas.

-Hola peque-.

Mi padre acarició la barriga de mi madre.

-No para de dar patadas-.

-Será una chica fuerte-.

-Seguro que si-.

Besé en los labios a Aurora.

-Han dicho que será un niño- dijo sonriendo-.

-Perfecto-.

-Te amo- me abrazó-.

-Te amo- repetí-.

-Quiero ensalada rusa- dijo Anny-.

-Y YO! Y YO!-dijo Aurora-.

-Havers ensalada rusa- dijo mi padre-.

El mayordomo dejó la fuente de bombones de chocolate blanco y fresas en el centro de la sala vestido con un anorac negro.

-WIIIIIIIII- dijo Anny y se sentó a comer los bombones-.

Todo había resultado salir bien, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Hola! Queremos agradecerles por todos los comentarios que nos han dejado, y por tomar su tiempo y leer esta historia sobre Verio Casannova, esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. **

**Pueden pasar a nuestro perfil y leer " No te fíes de mi" una continuación sobre esta historia, cuyo fanfic cuenta sobre la historia de Jade Casannova.**

_**Srta. Morena y Valeria Vulturi. **_


End file.
